Pokeworlds in Shambles
by solarbear
Summary: Giratina is captured by a new evil and as a last resort for help he sends the dexholders to the anime world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everybody. this is my first fanfic so forgive me if some of the characters are occ. **

**So this he ages everybody**

**Brock:24**

**Ash, Misty, Red, Green , Blue: 19**

**Yellow:17**

**Gold, Crys, Silver, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent:16**

**Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, May, Drew: 14**

**Max, Dawn, Dia, Platina, Pearl : 12 ****I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**  


In a world called the Distortion World a serpent like creature called Giratina rules this world. He was banished in this world by his master Arceus. Now the poor dragon just spends his days roaming the Reverse World.

Giratina then stopped to look at his two favorite worlds, the Anime and Manga worlds. As Giratina was distracted he heard a faint voice in the distance.

"Garchomp use Dragon Pulse" Said the voice as a ball of energy hit him, causing lots of damage and making the creature collapse .

Giratina looked at his attacker. He was human male with dark hair, he wore a gray shirt, and black pants. he looked around 18. Next to him was a purple dragon with a red stomach, with a body shaped as a jet. The man looked at him with a evil smirk.

"Ah, so this the mighty Giratina" said the man "A pleasure to meet you. I am Luke, I work for a certain organization that studies inter dimensional travel. And I am here to give you a two choices 1. You come with me willingly or 2. I bring you with force. I strongly advise you to pick the first choice."

Giratina didn't trust the man so it fought back with shadow ball.

"So you pick the second choice. Well guess I have no choice, Vanilluxe use Ice beam" said Luke as he threw a pokeball and out came a pokemon that was shaped as two ice cream cones put together. It send out a beam of cold energy. It hit Giratina and it screamed out of agony.

"Now Garchomp use Dragon Claw, Vanilluxe use Frost Breath" at that command the dragons claws glowed and it charged right at Giratina while the ice cream cone send a breath of cold air at Giratina's wings fuss freezing them. The ruler of the Distortion World collapsed as the man called Luke smiled evilly."I wish there was another way, but it was your choice and you chose wrong. Vanilluxe use Ice Beam to freeze its wings so it can't fly away." As the pokemon did as she was told, Luke put long rods near Giratina after he was done putting them he took out a small white box with a red button on it." I hope you like cramped spaces" he said before pushing the button as the rods around Giratina started to form a green barrier. Then when the barrier had finished closing Giratina stated to wail out in pain as it realized the barrier was sapping away his energy.

"You see Giratina this is what you get for not joining me. Now scream in pain as your energy is being wiped out" said Luke as he stared at Giratina

Giratina knew he couldn't beat Luke and his organization alone. So with the very last ounce of its power Giratina send out 4 portals to a certain world hoping that the people the portals were going to would figure out what's happening and save him. And with that Giratina closed it eyes still screaming.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please give some helpful reviews so I know what to change and what not to change.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody and thank you to anybody that read the first chapter and liked it.**

**Now this chapter will be about the Kanto Dexholders and how they met their anime selves. I plan on making this 1 to 2 chapters.**

**Enjoy. ****I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

Red had never been more confused. One second he and the other Kanto dexholders were in Viridian City and next they were engulfed by a weird black, and now they're here in Pallet Town.

Red looked back at his sleeping and slowly tried to wake them up.

"Hey, Red where are we "asked Yellow

"Pallet Town" answered Red

"Pallet! That's impossible we were just in Viridian!" said Green

" I know that what do you think I was doing, watching you guys sleep." said Red to his old rival.

"Boys stop fighting. What we need to do is figure out how we got here. So does anyone know what happened when we were in Viridian?" asked Blue.

"We'll we were just talking in tell a black vortex ,like, thing sucked us in" answered Yellow

"So are only clue is that we got sucked in a vortex, like, thing" said Green

"Oh, shut up, Green, it's the bust clue we got so far" said Blue glaring at Green

"Okay, no more fighting! We'll split up into two groups to look around and see if there's anything out of the ordinary. Blue your with me, Green your with Yellow. Got it." said Red

"Got it" said the others

And the two groups split up.

* * *

**Reds group **

Red didn't see anything out of ordinary. The houses were in the same places they've always been. So he just thought it had all been a dream in tell Blue called him.

"Uh, Red didn't your used to be in this side of town?" asked Blue

"Yeah, why?"

"Because it isn't there anymore" said Blue pointing at a empty patch of grass that should have been Reds house. "What happened to my house!" yelled Red looking at the empty field of grass.

* * *

**Green group  
**

Green team didn't find anything odd ether. Blue was beginning to think that this expedition was a waste of time. That was ,of course , changed when he saw his grandfather's house.

"Blue has always had that windmill" asked Yellow

"No"

"Should we tell Red?"

"No let's look inside first" and they went

When they entered the inside of the house was the same as always. The only difference was that there was a angry bulbasaur looking at them.

"Bulbasaur"(leave now)it said.

"Wait bulbasaur we mean no harm" said Yellow trying to reason with it, but bulbasaur didn't buy it and razor leafed them out.

"Let's not go back in there"

"Agreed"

* * *

The two groups eventually met up shared what they discovered with one another.

"Okay I figured out where we are" said Green

"Do tell" said Blue

" We are in a parallel dimension." said Green

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter it'll take me a while to update again so please be patient and again I am sorry for making any of the characters ooc and any grammar mistakes . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody. I hope you liked chapter 2 even thou it sucked. Well anyway here's the part were Ash and Red meet. Enjoy. **

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

" We are in a parallel dimension." said Green

"How can you be sure" asked Red

**"**Don't you guys find it strange. Red your house is gone and I don't remember gramps house having a windmill" finished Green. The others nodded seeing the logic.

"But there's one problem how did we come to this dimension in the first place" asked Blue. The others pondered on the idea.

"Giratina" Yellow finally said

"What" asked the others.

"You heard me ,Giratina" Yellow said

"What makes you say that" asked Red

"Well you guys know how I sense what a Pokémon is feeling. Well when we got sucked in the vortex I saw Giratina. It was screaming out in pain, like, it was being tortured." Yellow finished and there was a deep silence.

"It is possible, but why would Giratina bring us here?" asked Green

"Maybe it's Giratina's way for calling help" suggested Blue

"Even if that's the case it still doesn't make sense." said Red

"Yeah I know but it's the best bet we have so far" said Green

"Yeah, so tomorrow how about we find a way home, agreed" said Red getting approving nodes from the others" Now let's try to find a way to set up camp."

"How about you sleep in my house" said a voice

The dexholders turned around to see a woman with brown hair, wearing a pink shirt, and a long blue skirt.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I overheard you saying you need a place to stay" said the woman

"No you didn't and we love to take up your offer. By the way my name is Red and this is Green, Blue, and Yellow."

" Well I'm Della Ketchum." said Della and the group walked to Della's house. When she opened the door what they saw shocked the dexholders. Sitting in a dining table chair was a kid that looked like Red.

"Hey mom, who are the people behind you " asked the Red look alike.

"Ash this is Blue, Green, Yellow, and Red." said Della " And this everyone is my son Ash." As she finished saying her sentence Red stared at Ash"

"Nice to meet you I'm Ash and this is Pikachu" said the boy raising his hand to shake Red's.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter next is Red and Ash battling. Well stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody. Sorry for the wait but I will only upload new chapters when I have time.  
**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

Red looked back at Ash then, Delia, then Ash's hand and shook it. "Hi, Ash I'm Red and this is Green, Blue, and Yellow." He said. There was a deep silence, until Blue broke it.

"So now that's finally over, how about we start eating" said Blue earning her a "pesky woman" remark from Green.

"Good idea, I'll start setting up cups, spoons ,and plates." said Delia

"I'll help you" offered Yellow.

"Why thank you Yellow" and the two were off.

There was once again silence. As the three Dexholders looked around the house trying to find something to talk about, they found 4 cases holding 8 badges in each and a case that held the frontier symbols.

"Are those yours?" asked Red pointing to the badges and symbols.

"Yeah" answered Ash.

"Wow, I'm impressed that mean's you won those regions leagues?" asked Blue

"No, I haven't won a single league. I'm always defeated by people that have more experience or have stronger pokémon" said Ash putting his head down in shame.

"Cheer up, Ash. This is actually an impressive feat. I haven't seen anybody that had all the frontier brain symbols and gym badges from 4 regions." said Red trying to cheer up Ash.

"Yeah thanks, Red" said Ash feeling a lot better.

He's right Ashy boy, just because you lost to Tobis in the semi finals doesn't make you any less than a trainer.' said a new voice.

When the dexholders turned around to see who the voice belonged to they were instantly shocked. They saw a guy that looked exactly like Green.

"What's that supposed to mean, Gary" yelled Ash to the Green look alike.

"Calm down, it was only a joke." said Gary. He then saw the dexholders and Green. "Who are you guys" asked Gary not taking his eyes off Green.

"Hi I'm Red and this is Green and Blue, We have another friend named Yellow whose helping Ash's mom make dinner." answered Red

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gary Oak" said Gary

" Wait, are you by any chance related to Professor. Oak" asked Green

"Yeah, why?" asked Gary

"Nothing" answered Green

"Anyway, Ash I came to give you this" said Gary throwing a pokeball to Ash.

"What inside?" asked Ash

"It's the pokeball of the Charizard you left to train in Charicific Valley, Liza said its training was over and that it couldn't get any stronger." answered Gary.

"Really, welcome back Charizard" Ash told the poke ball.

"Hey Ash want to have a battle?" asked Red

"Now?" asked Ash

"Yeah, you seem to be a strong trainer, and also it'll help us pass time," said Red

"Alright, Red I accept your challenge" said Ash with a determined look.

As the two went outside to start their match Red suddenly asked, "Hey Ash wanna make this a two on two."

"Okay" said Ash

In the side lines Green, Blue, and Gary were watching.

"So Gary do you Know what pokemon Ash is going to use" asked Blue

"One of them will be Charizard and the other you'll have to wait and see" answered Gary.

"Ready Ash?" asked Red

"Yeah" answered Ash

"Alright, Go Poli" yelled Red sending out his Poliwrath

"Go Charizard" yelled Ash sending out the orange dragon.

"Poli use Water Gun" yelled Red as the tadpole let out a stream of water.

"Charizard doge than use Steal Wing" yelled Ash. The dragon did as it was told and dodged the attack its wing then started to glow white and it attacked Poli.

"Quick Poli get up then use Dynamic Punch" Poli got up and its hand started to turn white as it charged at Charizard the attack hit its target.

"Charizard use Dragon Breath" and Charizard let out a light blue breath at the tadpole.

"Poli end this use Hydro Pump" Poli then blasted huge amounts of water from his hands.

"Charizard use Dragon Breath" as the two attacks collided a explosion occured.

As the smoke cleared up it revealed the two pokemon still standing and ready to fight.

"Quick Charizard use Blast Burn" yelled Ash as Charizard released a large flame from his mouth. As it hit they saw Poli in the ground.

Ash cheered for his victory while Red returned Poli back to his pokeball with words of encouragement.

In the side lines Yellow had just got back from helping Delia." What did I miss' she asked

"Ash and Red are having a battle and Red lost in the first round' answered Green

"Shh, there calling out there next pokemon" said Blue

"Okay Go Pika" yelled Red as he released his Pikachu.

" Go Pikachu" said Ash as his Pikachu got off his shoulder and landed in the battle field. Both Pokemon cheeks were sparking.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack" yelled Ash as Pikachu went really quick and tackled Pika.

"Pika use Iron Tail" yelled Red as Pika tail glowed and hit Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt" yelled Ash as Pikachu let out a shot of thunder.

"Block it with your own Thunder Bolt Pika" yelled Red as the two thunder bolts collided.

"Now Pika use Surf" yelled Red as a wave of water formed and hit Ash's Pikachu.

"Quick Pikachu get up and then use Volt Tackle."

"You two Pika" as the two pokemon were engulfed in electricity and rammed into each other. There was an explosion and Ash's Pikachu was sent flying and landed defeated.

"Pikachu are you okay" said Ash to the mouse in his arms. It waved its hand to symbolize it was okay.

Red had returned Pika back into his pokeball and walked up to Ash. "Ash that was a good battle I hadn't had a battle like that in a long time"

"Same hear" said Ash and the two shook hands. And the group went into the Ketchum household to eat the wonderful meal Delia cooked for them.

* * *

**Sorry, if the battle seen sucked. This is my first time doing one and I tried my best. Well I hope you guys liked it so stay tuned. [Please, leave your feedback in the comment section.]  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody. This chapter will be about the Johto and Hoenn Dexholderes.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

Emerald slowly opened his eyes. He was rubbing his head and looked at his surroundings, it looked like he was in some sort of park, he then saw the rest of the Hoenn and Johto Dexholders lying in the floor. He quickly ran up to Crystal and shook her. She slowly woke up.

**"**Emerald where are we?" she asked.

**"**I washoping you'd know." said Emerald

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"They're lying in the ground, sleeping" he answered

"Guys not so loud, your giving me a headache." said the winy voice of Gold as he started to wake up.

"We'll sorry, we were just trying to figure out where we are" Crys said to the obnoxious Dexholder.

"Hey, no need to get angry, I was just telling you to put that loud voice of yours on mute." said Gold and the two started to argue. They argued until the other Dexholders woke up from there loud argument.

Silver sighed "Will you two ever stop arguing, you woke us up."

Before the two boys could argue Crys immediately asked "Those anyone know where we are."

"I think where in Rustboro City" answered Sapphire.

"Wait, isn't Rustboro City in Hoenn, are you telling me that where in Hoenn, but that's impossible, the others and I were just in Goldenrod, how did we end up here?" yelled Gold.

"Your guess is as good as mine, we were just in Sootopolis City giving Ruby's master a surprise visit until a weird black portal sucked us in" said Emerald

"Emerald, this is no time to be joking, this is serious" Crys scolded her junior.

Silver closed his eyes thinking for a bit until he opened them." I think Emeralds on to something."

"He is" asked Ruby.

Silver turned to face Gold." Gold do you remember what happened in Goldenrod before we got here" he asked.

"Yeah, we were just in a café drinking some coffee, then the ground turned black and there was this black light, and I don't remember anything after that." said Gold

"So you think that the black portals are connected to how we got here?" asked Crys

"Yes, but I'm not completely certain yet." answered Silver.

"Excuse me seniors, I know that you guys have a lot to talk about but it's getting late, I think we should go to a Pokémon Center and stay there for the night" said Sapphire.

"Sapphires right, we can talk about this later, right now we need a place to sleep." said Ruby.

"Alright we'll discuss this in the morning" said Silver.

As the large group headed to the Pokémon Center, all they found was a break wall.

"What I've been at this city a thousand times and there was always been a Center there." said Sapphire in pure shock.

"Face it Sapphe, were lost" said Gold.

"But still, Pokémon Centers don't just vanish" said Emerald.

"We'll, let's just ask someone were it is" said Ruby. After asking a elderly couple were the Pokémon Center is they arrived to their destination. Sapphire was in shock.

"But there was no Pokémon Center here" yelled Sapphire

"Give it a rest, you once said you haven't been to many Pokémon Centers, then you probably have forgotten were this one is, it's no big deal I have forgotten plenty of Pokémon Centers in my days" said Gold.

All of them went in. Crys quickly saw the nurse and went to talk with her. "Excuse Nurse my friends and I need a place to stay, do you have a room for six people?"

"Why yes we do" said the nurse, she then saw the rest of the group."Wait didn't most of you checked in rooms here a couple days ago" she asked staring at Sapphire and Gold, both shook their heads." We'll sorry for the small misunderstanding it's just that you two resemble two trainers that rented rooms here a while ago, there still here."

"We'll anyway Nurse Joy "said Gold reading the nurses name tag, "Would you please heal up my Typhlosion."

"Of course" said Nurse Joy and happily took the pokeball.

"Why do you need to heal up Typhlosion" asked Emerald

"Gold and Silver battled and Gold lost to Silvers Rhyperior" answered Crys she said it quietly so Gold couldn't hear.

* * *

When the Dexholders entered there room they all went to sleep in their clothes too tired to shower of brush their teeth. It was a quiet until the phone rang. Gold being closes to the phone picked it up.

"Hello" he said in a sleepy voice

"Hello, Gold, I'm done healing your Typhlosion, It's waiting for you to pick it up" said Nurse Joy.

"Really, I'll be down there in a sec" Said Gold he then hung up. Gold quickly brushed his teeth ad checked the time, it was 10:00AM. He quickly got up and left the room, he reached the counter.

"I'm here to pick up my pokémon" he said

"Here you go Gold, your Typhlosion is in top condition today" she said

"Thanks" Gold said.

"Excuse me, I'm here to pick up my Blaziken" said a feminine voice.

Gold turned around to the source of the voice in hopes of seeing a pretty girl instead he saw a girl that looked exactly like Sapphire.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Well stay tuned I'll try to upload as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody. This chapter will be about the Dexholders meeting their counterparts. Also I have just reached 200 views so thank you to everybody who read my story.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

Gold stared at the Sapphire look alike as she got her Blaziken pokeball from Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me can I help you with something" said the Sapphire look alike.

Hearing her voice snapped Gold back to reality as he noticed he had been staring at her, he blushed a bit from embarrassment."Nothing, it's just that you resemble my friend Sapphire, a lot." he said.

"Really, is she my fan" asked the look alike.

"A fan?" said Gold in confusion.

"Oh, you never heard of me, well in that case my names May and I'm a Coordinator." said May

"Oh, a Coordinator, me and my friend don't watch that many Contests so that's why I have never heard of you, guess it's some kind of coincident you and my friend look alike." said Gold. He then heard a familiar voice.

"Gold, are you down here" said the voice of Crys.

"Yeah" answered Gold

When Crystal entered the lobby, she had the same shocked expression as Gold a couple a minutes ago, both for the same, May. She quickly recovered from her shock.

"Gold who's the girl you were talking to earlier" she said with a forced smile.

"Crys this is May, May this is Crys" said Gold introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you" said May

"Nice to meet you two" said Crys

"We'll, Gold, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation with your new friend, but the others have woken up and we were wondering where you were." said Crys.

"Oh, alright, seea later May" said Gold as he left. The two kept walking until Crystal stopped walking and faced her fellow Dexholder.

"Okay Gold, who exactly is that girl, and why those she look like Sapphire" said Crys.

"Hey, I'm just as confused as you, I don't even know who she is, all I found out was that her name is May and that she is a Coordinator" said Gold.

"This just gets more and more confusing. First were in Hoenn, then the mistakes you as someone else, and now we meet someone that looks like Sapphire" monde Crystal.

"Hey calm down, everything will be alright once everything's straightened out "said Gold calming down his friend.

"Yeah your right" said Crys finally calming down " We should go, we've kept Silver and the other waiting."

"Hey do you think we should tell the others about May?" asked Gold

"Yeah, we shouldn't keep this in the dark, it may be a clue of how we got here" said Crys, the two continued walking, without a saying word.

* * *

The two had just entered the room, all eyes staring at them.

"Were have you to been we were getting worried." said Sapphire

"Yeah, it took you an hour jest to pick up Gold" said Silver

"Well, we can explain," said Crys "Sapphire remember that person that Nurse Joy told us about, the one that resembles you."

"Yeah" she answered

"Well, we met her, and she looked exactly like you, right down to her clothes" said Crys.

"Wait what" said Sapphire in disbelief.

"You heard us, we met your clone, she even had the exact same clothes" said Gold.

"But that's impossible, I hand made these clothes for Sapphire" said Ruby

"Yeah we know, you mention it every time someone talks about Sapphires clothes" said Gold.

"Okay what is going on, this is just getting weirder and weirder." said Emerald.

"Don't need to tell us twice" said Gold

"Silver have you figured out where we are?" asked Crys

"Yes" he answered slowly.

"Then what are you waiting for, tell us" said Gold impatiently.

"I'm not completely certain and it's sorta of confusing " said Silver.

"It can't be as confusing as the situation we are in now" said Gold.

"Okay" Silver said he then took a deep breath before saying "I think we may be in another world"

There was a deep silence , it only lasted for a few seconds until it was covered with the laughter of Gold.

"Your joking right, there no way we ended in another world" he said after he finished laughing.

"Gold I'm serious about this" said Silver.

"Okay seniors calm down" said Sapphire trying to separate the two.

"What are we going to do" said Ruby "If it's true that were in another world then what about the Sapphire."

"Maybe she's Sapphire's counterpart" said Silver.

"Counter what" said Gold a confused expression on his face.

"Counterpart, it's been theorized that when one goes to a another world they may meet people that look exactly alike people they know in their own world but act differently" said Silver "Gold what is Sapphires Counterparts name and what trainer class is she."

"Well her names May and she said that she's a Coordinator" said the breeder.

"That's the difference, Sapphires a trainer and hates Contests" said Emerald.

"Okay now that we have that settled what should we do now" said Ruby.

"Maybe we should go talk to this May and try to be friends with her" said Crys. Everyone stared at her. "Come on guys we know nothing of this world. There may be some customs in this world that we may not know about. Hanging out with that girl will give us the chance to better understand this world."

The others nodded seeing the logic of what the catcher just said. They all went to the lobby in search of May.

* * *

It didn't take them long to find her she was sitting in a table having breakfast with a guy with green hair and a kid with teal hair. May quickly spotted them.

"Gold, hey, over hear" she said gesturing them to come over.

"Hey there, May, I want you to meet my friends, this is Silver, Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire" said Gold as he finished introducing each of the Dexholders. Sapphire was speech less when she saw May.

"Hi, my name is May and this is my little brother Max and my rival Drew" said May as she finished introducing the teal and green colored boys respectfully.

"Nice to meet you" said Drew.

"Same here" said Max.

"So what brings you guys here" May asked.

"We came down to eat some waffles, for breakfast" said Emerald.

"How about you guys join us, we just stated and there's plenty for everyone" said Drew pointing to the large mountain of food.

"Why do you guys have that much food" asked Ruby.

"Because the bottomless pit called May eats that that much food" answered Max.

"I do not, besides you told me to get one of everything" argued May and the two began to argue. Everyone sweat dropped.

"We should start eating, it'll take them a while to stop arguing" said Drew.

"So May why are you guys in Rossboro City" asked Sapphire after everyone had finished eating.

"Where heading to Petalburg City, but were going to relax a little before traveling again" answered May.

"Are you traveling around Hoenn" asked Crys.

"Na, we already traveled around Hoenn, were just here to see the contest held here" said Drew.

"May and I live in Petalburg, were heading there to relax until we start are journey in Sinnoh" said Max

"How about you guys come with" offered May " I assure you that it'll lots of fun."

"We love to" said Ruby earning him nasty looks from the other Dexholders.

"All right lets go" said May.

* * *

When the Dexholders entered the Contest hall they were amazed by the number of people.

"All this for a contest" said Sapphire. She guessed contest were a big deal in this world.

"Yep, contest are really popular, there already in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. I also heard that there already making contest domes in Unova" said May "Look its starting."

"Thank you for waiting everybody and welcome to the Rossboro City contest "yelled the announcer as she introduced the judges. After that was over the Appeals roundbegan. The Dexholders were amazed by each performance, even Sapphire. But soon each Dexholder was shocked by the next contestant.

"Okay next up is Marina, from Johto" yelled the announcer as a Girl with blue hair wearing Crystals old clothes stepped in.

"Okay Little Miss its show time" yelled Marina as she realest her Mismagius.

"Guys, whose that" asked Emerald.

"Here names Marina, she participated in the Johto Grand Festival and lost and now she is a idol" answered Drew, but the Dexholders weren't lessening they just stared at the performance, they only recovered from there shock after Marina and Little Miss finished.

"Now that the Appeal round is over let's start with the second round "yelled the announcer.

"Whats the second round" asked Ruby.

"The second round is a battle were o two Coordinators fight each while still showing off their pokémon's beauty, the battles over when one of the pokemon opponent's is unable to battle or if the time limit is done and one coordinator has more points than the other. You can loss points if you get hit by a attack, if a move fails, or the opponent did a more beautiful move" explained Max.

Ruby was shocked to say the least and Sapphire was preparing herself for the best comedy act of all time. But when the second round began Sapphire was really impressed, each contestant were exhalent battlers and Ruby was amazed by the amazing combos these people made. The Contest soon ended with Marina winning the ribbon. When the Dexholders left they saw something that brought the shock back into their faces.

* * *

**Well that was a long chapter and I hope you guys liked it and please leave reviews about what I could do to make the story better. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This will (hopefully) be the last chapter we have the last chapter of the Johto and Hoenn Dexholders before I move on to Sinnoh.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

The Dexholders were seeing a battle between a kid that looked like Gold with a Xatu against Norman the gym leader of Petalburg City and his Slakoth.

"Now Slakoth use Shadow Ball" yelled Norman as the Slacker Pokémon fired a black ball of energy at his opponents.

"Quickly Xatu use Protect" said the Gold look alike as the green bird made a green barrier to protect itself from the attack." Now use Pluck" said Xatu's trainer as his beak glowed and it charged at the Pokémon getting a direct hit.

"Slakoth use Hidden Power" yelled Norman as a ring appeared in the Pokémon's hand as it fired a direct hit at the Mystic Pokémon.

"Crap, don't tell me its ice type" said the Gold look alike as he saw the green bird fall to the ground only to get back up. "Now Xatu use Fly" he yelled as the Xatu flew high in the sky before charging the Slacker Pokémon.

"Slakoth use Blizzard" yelled Norman as the Slacker Pokémon fired cold air from his mouth, it was enough to beat the Mystic Pokémon. Both trainers returned there Pokémon.

"Cheer up Jimmy, you and your Xatu put up one hell of a fight" said a kid named Vincent walking up to the gold look alike and patting him on the back.

"Your right Vincent, I just need to be more stronger to defeat that man" said Jimmy.

Norman walked up to Jimmy and extended his hand "That was a good fight Jimmy, you had almost won, if Slakoth were to get hit by another attack I would have lost" said Norman as the two shook hands.

The Dexholders had watched the entire fight with their counterparts. Both Johto and Hoenn dexholders where equally shocked, but for different reasons, the Johto Dexholders were surprised to see the Gold look alike, while Hoenn Dexholders were shocked to have seen Norman. It was only the yells of Max and May that had snapped them of their shock.

"Dad" both screamed in unison as they ran to their father. Norman turned his head to see his two children running to him, upon seeing them he bear hugged them so hard that they couldn't even breath.

"Dad … we … can't … breath" said Max in between breathes.

At the stands the Dexholders looked at May and Max as they talked to their Gym leader father in bewilderment, until Drew explained the siblings outburst.

"So let me get this straight May and Max are the children of the Petalburg Gym Leader" said Gold after Drew explained the siblings sudden outburst.

"Yeah, you got it" said Drew completely oblivious to the Dexholders shocked expressions.

"Ruby are you sure you'll be okay" whispered Sapphire knowing that her friend would be uneasy talking to his father.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay" whispered Ruby as the group went to their friends.

Norman quickly noticed the large group "May, Max, are these your friends?" asked Norman.

"Yeah, Dad, meet Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald" said Max.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" said Sapphire before she realized her mistake, because Norman was now staring at her.

"Sapphire has anyone told you that you look exactly like my daughter" asked Norman.

"It's been happening a lot lately" said Sapphire.

"Well it doesn't really matter, how about we go to the Pokémon Center and we can talk more there" Norman than turned to Jimmy and Vincent "You two come to if you like."

"Sure, where meeting someone there and Xatu can use some rest" said Jimmy as the group went to the Center.

* * *

"So, Gold, tell me have you known May long" asked Norman once everyone had taken a seat in the Center.

"Nah, we meet just this morning and a second time when they were eating breakfast" answered Gold.

"So, Dad, why are you here" asked May

"Well, Max told me you were here and I decided that I should give you a surprise visit' answered Norman.

"Really when did you come" asked Max

"A few hours ago" Norman answered "You told me something about watching a contest so I figured you be there, but I was sidetracked" he said glaring at Jimmy.

"Yeah sorry about that" said Jimmy embarrassed.

"It's okay don't mention it" said May

"Still I'm amassed of how much you two have grown" said Norman "Drew I hope they haven't given you trouble."

"No not at all" said Drew.

Suddenly the door opened reviling Marina. Jimmy and Vincent both had smiles in their faces.

"Marina over here" said Jimmy as he waved to his child hood friend.

"Oh, hey Jimmy, Vincent, who are your friends" asked Maria as she walked to the group.

"This is May, Max, May and Max's father Norman, Drew, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald" said jimmy as he finished introducing his friends.

"It's nice to meet all of you" said Maria.

"Wait aren't you the girl that competed in the contest here" asked Ruby

"Yeah, are you a fan" asked Maria.

"No, I just saw you perform and you did marvelous" said Ruby.

"Really why thank you" said Maria

"Your welcome, may I just say your Shadow Ball and Psybeam combo was incredible" said Ruby and the two went to a conversation about Contests.

"Wow I never thought that there be someone that likes contest just as much as Maria" said Jimmy.

"Yeah" said Vincent with a sweat drop.

"So tell us Jimmy have you long have you Maria and Vincent known each other" asked Drew.

"Since we were kids" answered Jimmy.

"Really, no wonder you three travel together" said Sapphire.

"No, we don't travel together, we went are separate ways once became trainers, it's just a coincidence that were all here" said Vincent.

"But when we do see each other we always have some fun before separating again" said Maria the second she finished her conversation with Ruby.

"Really we'll that's nice, that's one of the things I like about journeys, you always get to see old friends" said Crys with a smile.

"So tell us when did you three been on your journeys" asked Norman.

"Since we were Ten" said Jimmy.

"Wow, that long then you must be a strong trainer Jimmy" said Gold.

"Thanks, you seem pretty strong too Gold" said Jimmy with a grin.

Silver sighed "I see where this is going you two want to battle don't you" he said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" said Gold "First one there is a rotten Exeggcute" and the two ran leaving there friends behind to watch as they crashed into a young woman.

"Ow" all three moaned.

"Hey lady watch were your going' said Gold as he rubbed head.

"I should tell you the same. And my names not lady its Amelia" said Amelia.

"Where sorry" said Jimmy also rubbing his head. Their friends soon came checking to see if the two were okay.

"Are you hurt" asked Crys.

"Nah, were okay" said Gold.

"I wasn't talking to you"

"Don't worry, I'm okay" said Amelia as she stood up.

"Please forgive are friends they were just acting like idiots" said Silver.

"Hey" said both boys

"Forget about, I've dealt with idiots before" said Amelia.

"Hey" the two boys said again.

After checking to see if the two boys were okay the group finally got a better look of Amelia. She was wearing High heels, blue jeans, and a black blouse. She also had brown hair and glasses. She looked around 21 years old.

"Are you sure you're not hurt Amelia" asked Max.

" Yes Max I'm sure' said Amelia with a grin. She looked at Gold and Jimmy "Why were you to in such a hurry that you crashed into me?"

"You see we were running to the battle field center to have a Pokémon Battle" said Jimmy.

"Okay then but that's no reason to crash into someone" She said.

"Where sorry, is there any way we can make it up to you" said Jimmy.

Amelia grinned at this "You see I'm a Pokémon researcher and I just finished a research paper and I really need a break."

"Your point" said Gold.

"I want to challenge you two to a battle. You can team up and I can battle both of you."

The two looked at each other before saying "Yes".

* * *

The three of them were ready to battle in the battle field outside of the Center.

"Are you two ready?" asked Amelia.

"Yeah" they both said.

"Okay Go Ariados, Jellicent" she said after bringing out a red spider and a giant blue ghost.

"Go Froslass" said Jimmy as he released the Snow Land Pokémon.

"Poltaro" said Gold as he released his Green frog.

"Ariados use Poison Jab on Politoad, Jellicent use Shadow Ball on Froslass" Ariados's fangs glowed purple as it bit Poltaro and Jellicent created a ball of dark energy and fired it at Froslass both attacks dealing damage.

"Poltaro use water gun on Ariados" screamed Gold as Politoad sprayed a stream of water from its mouth.

"Now Froslass use Payback on Jellicent" said Jimmy as Froslass as she talked Jellicent.

"Both of you dodge it." Both dodged the attack with surprising speed.

"There both fast we should be careful" said Gold earning him a nod from Jimmy.

"Ariados now use X-Scissor on Froslass , Jellicent use Energy Ball on Politoad" Ariados used its legs to make a cross shape to attack Froslass, while Jellicent made a green sphere in its hands and fired it at Poltaro. Poltaro had taken a lot of damage while Froslass only felt little pain.

"Quick Poltaro Whirlpool on Ariados" said Gold as the Frog Pokémon made a Whirlpool.

"Froslass use Thunder on Jellicent" said Jimmy as thunder shot down on Jellicent. Both attacks did a lot of damage.

"Ariados use Electro Web on Politoad, Jellicent Hydro Pump on Froslass" said Amelia as Ariados fired a elected web and Jellicent a big stream of water from its mouth. Both Pokémon screamed in pain.

"Quick Poltaro use Water Gun on Ariados"

"Froslass use Ice Beam on Jellicent "

"Ariados dodge it Jellicent protect Ariados then use Protect"

"Why would she let one of her own Pokémon take a hit" said Gold

"Because Jellicent has the ability Water Absorb" answered Amelia as Jellicent regained some health " Now Ariados use Poison Jab on Politoad and don't stop"

"Oh No" said Gold as he saw the Toad Pokémon being hit continually until he was poisoned.

"Froslass use Ice Beam on Ariados" said Jimmy as the Snow Land Pokémon send out a beam of ice.

"Jellicent use Shadow Ball on the Ice Beam"

"Now Ariados use Venoshock on Politoad" said Amelia as Ariados sprayed a green liquid at Poltaro causing him to get KO"

"How did Poltaro lose" said Gold in shock.

"When Venoshock is used on a Pokémon that's all ready poisoned the power of Venoshock is doubled"

"Froslass lets avenge Poltaro, use Shadow Ball on Jellicent"

"Ariados use Electro Web and Jellicent Shadow Ball on Froslass Shadow Ball" said Amelia as the two attacks hit defeating the Snow Land Pokémon.

"Looks like one" said Amelia as the three returned there Pokémon.

"Yeah, good battle" said Jimmy.

"Same here" said Gold.

"'That was awesome" said Max as he ran up to the three.

"Yeah that was the best battle I've ever seen" said Sapphire

"Thanks" said Amelia.

" Ariados and Jellicent were incredible" said Norman.

"Thanks" said Amelia she then turned to the two boys. "We should go heal are Pokémon, they deserve a good rest."

"Yeah" they said.

After healing there Pokémon it was time for the group to go their separate ways.

"It was fun meeting you guys but it's time to say goodbye" said Maria

"Sure was, I hope we meet again" said May.

"Why do I have the feeling that we will meet pretty soon" said Silver.

"Well I guess it's just one of those feelings" said Amelia.

"You know ,Amelia, I hope we do meet again because next time I won't lose" said Gold

"Same here" said Jimmy.

"I look forward to it, well good bye" She said after waving good bye to the group.

* * *

In the forest that Amelia was walking threw, her Pokégear suddenly began to ring.

"Hello" she said.

"Amelia was your mission successful" asked a very calm voice.

" Yes it was, they didn't expect a thing, Master Lenard "

"Good, will they be considered a freight"

"They will, do you want me to expose of them now"

"No, it's still too early. Do you have the information about Celebi and Dialga"

"Yes, I will send you the data as soon as possible"

"Good, tell Luke to go to Chargestone Cave immediately, and tell Sandy and Dmitri to get ready for their next assignment"

"Understood" said Amelia.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please leave reviews on how I can make the story better.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody, there will be a slit change of plans I'm going to take a break from writing about the Dexholders, instead this chapter will be about the missions Lenard gave Luke, Sandy, and Dmitri. I will go back to the Dexholders once I finish this chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

Luke was near the entrance to Chargestone Cave. He had just gotten the message from Amelia about his next mission and was excited to have finally left the screaming dragon.

"Well let's get this over with" he said to no one in particular as he entered the cave.

Luke than called Amelia for his mission briefing, as he waited Luke looked around the cave wondering what his mission was. Someone finally picked up "Hello" said the familiar voice of Amelia.

"This is Luke, I'm inside the cave" he said in a board tone.

"Good, now here is your assignment, as you know we are getting massive amounts of power from Giratina."

"Yeah"

"But a lot of that power is very unstable and we need a massive amounts of electricity to stabilize it."

"So you want me to gather up enough electricity to stabilize Giratina's power" said Luke as he released his Manectric.

"Yes, but the electricity will only stabilize it for a short period of time before becoming unstable itself and when that happens the base would be destroyed."

"Then why am I here for."

"You see Chargestone Cave is basically a cave charged with electricity. The only reason the electricity here is stable is because the cave's rocks have their own magnetic field to keep it stabilized."

"So if I were to steal some of the rocks here, then when some of the unstable power is stabilized by the electricity the rocks well make sure it stays stabilized." said Luke with a grin.

"Glad you understand, now hurry up the boss says you have another mission after you complete this one"

"Got it" said Luke as he closed his Pokegear "Now Manectric steal all the electricity you can here" Luke yelled at the Discharge Pokémon, having a wide grin on his face as he saw the Pokémon draining some of the electricity from the cave.

* * *

In the Ilex Forest a 19 year old girl with blond hair wearing jeans and a blue shirt was setting on a tree looking at a wooden shrine as if she was waiting for something. Her Pokegear suddenly rang and she quickly picked it up.

"What is it Amelia" said the girl "You know that it has to be absolutely quiet for me to even finish this mission."

"I know, just calm done Sandy, I just called for a status report" said Amelia.

"It's been the same as I got here, are you sure it will even come, I've been waiting in the manga world for hours and nothings happened"

"Really I was sure Celebi would come at this time"

"Well your wrong and even if it comes there's no telling it will stay or not"

"It will stay the second you attack it in the forest it will stay to protect its home. So just calm down, I'm positive Celebi will come later today."

"I hope your right," said Sandy as she returned to her post. After two hours of waiting something happened a flash of light appeared once it dimmed down a green fairy stood in its place.

'Celebi we finally meet' thought Sandy with a evil grin. She soon released her Gallade and Absol. They looked at their master with confused looks before they saw her point at Celebi and immediately understood.

Gallade charged at the green fairy with a Ice Punch. Celebi escaped but was at the mercy of Absol's Fire Blast the Time Traveler Pokémon soon fell, but soon got up but very hurt.

Celebi tried to fly away but here wings were badly burned so she only flew a few feet into the air. She knew she couldn't run away or the forest may be destroyed so she did the only sensible act and fought , by using a Leaf Storm on Absol knowing he would be her major problem being part Dark type.

Gallade saw this as a chance to use Psycho Cut on Celebi. Once the leaves stopped Absol used Dark Pulse, both greatly damaging the small fairy. Celebi quickly tried to run away to a area in the forest to give her a edge, but was stopped by a Iron Tail from Absol, obviously they didn't want her to leave.

Celebi quickly used Psychic but Absol stopped her with a Dark Pulse. Gallade then used Close Combat as a barrage of punches attacked her. There was something about these Pokémon that wasn't right they had moves that only trained Pokémon can learn so Celebi figured they were trained Pokémon so she only needed to find there trainer and stop them. There was only one problem with her plan were was the trainer.

Before Celebi could think she was hit by Gallade's Ice Punch powered up by Sword Dance. She then heard a very sad song and figured it was Perish Song from Absol. Celebi had to play her cards right if she had to beat these guys in three moves, used Shadow Ball on Gallade only for Absol to counter it with Dark Pulse. Gallade then used Sword Dance again. Celebi had to hurry so she used Solar Beam hopping to bring these guys down with her. But it didn't happen Gallade used a Ice Punch on her, while Absol used Fire Blast. The green fairy stood up only to fall down again because Perish Song had activated.

Clapping could be heard, Sandy soon got out of here hiding place.

"So Celebi how those it feel to lose, in your home territory. Take your last moments of freedom as if it were your last breath." said Sandy evilly as she threw a Pokeball at the green fairy. The ball didn't even shake, Sandy got the ball and soon a black vortex appeared and she was sucked in along with her Pokémon.

* * *

In Spear Pillar a 20 year old man wearing blue pants and a White shirt was sitting on one of the broken pillars. A Pokegear in his hand as he speed dialed someone.

"Dmitri here, I'm in Speer Pillar, awaiting further" said Dmitri.

"Amelia here, okay Dmitri remember that device I gave you before you left."

"Yeah, I still have it with me."

"You see that device is made to send out a surge of Giratina power."

"What would that do?"

"Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia are all rivals and because of this they would often challenge one another to a duel. In order to challenge one of them to a duel they would send out a surge of power."

"So it's made two send some of Giratina's power to challenge Dialga to a duel. It's perfect but I only have one question if Dialga is coming wouldn't Palkia also come?"

"Don't worry. Palkia won't interfere, Giratina had ordered a duel with Dialga, Palkia wouldn't shame it by coming, it's a code those dragons chare, if one asked another one to a duel than the third one can't interfere"

"Then that makes things easier" Dmitri said without much emotion as he hung up. He soon released his Lucario and Camerupt, both in a fighting stance the second they got out.

Dmitri got out the device and activated it. I surge of energy got out knocking the three of their feet. A portal soon appeared, and came out Dialga. The dragon looked around in search of Giratina, but only found Dmitri and his Pokémon.

"Dialga, Hello" yelled Dmitri so the dragon could hear, it worked and Dialga looked at him. "I am the one who challenged you." Dialga was not interested in the human and was about to leave. "Are you leaving, coward, your obviously scared of me." Dialga was now angry, how dare this human call him weak, he roared as a sign that he accepted the challenge. Dmitri just grinned "Perfect."

"Lucario use Dragon Pulse, Camerupt use Stone Edge" yelled Dmitri as Lucario created a turquoise sphere and dozens of sharp rocks appeared around Camerupt, both Pokémon fired at the Temporal Pokémon. Dialga used Protect to protect himself. Dialga then used Flash Cannon. Both of Dmitri's Pokémon were able to dodge .

"What destructive power, I would except no less from the Pokémon of time. Lucario use Aura Sphere, Camerupt use Flamethrower" said Dmitri as Lucario made a blue sphere in his paws and fired it at Dialga the same time Camerupt shot a steam of fire from its mouth . Dialga attacked the Aura Sphere with his own Aura Sphere, but his legs were hit by Flamethrower. Dialga then felt a sharp pain in his legs and saw that Lucario was using Aura Sphere on his legs. Then Camerupt used Eruption on his legs. Dialga screamed in pain.

Dialga was now getting angry and was about to use Roar of Time, the large blue beam hit, Dialga thought he had won, but was proven wrong because he saw Dmitri and Camerupt being held by Lucario as he used Magnet Rise.

"That was a powerful blast Dialga. I'm actually impressed, it's a shame that this battle will end soon, but I have my orders. Lucario use Metal Claw on Dialga's legs, then use Aura Sphere on his back" yelled Dmitri as Lucario's paws glowed white and attacked the legs before jumping up and making a Aura Sphere that attacked the Temporal Pokémon's back, causing him to collapse. Dialga tried to stand up but he couldn't. So this was the human's plan attack his legs to the points were he couldn't get up. Now Dialga was trapped.

"This was a good battle Dialga but know it must end. Camerupt use Earthquake." said Dmitri as the ground started to shake. Once it stopped Dialga collapsed, defeated. Dmitri threw a Pokeball and after three shakes it stopped Dialga was caught.

Dmitri got the ball containing the legendary . "Let's go were keeping everyone waiting" he said as a black vortex appeared and he got sucked in.

* * *

In a dark room two people were in it. It was Amelia and Lenard, Lenard was wearing a grey suit. Both were sitting waiting for the three operatives. Soon three portals appeared who came out was Dmitri, Sandy, and Luke who was carrying four rocks. Lenard immediately stood up.

"I hope your missions were a success" he said.

"They were, we got Dialga, Celebi, and the Chargestone Cave rocks you wanted" said Sandy.

"Good, now I should tell you why I let you go on those missions. Luke as you already know we need the rocks and electricity to stabilize Giratina's power, that is not entirely true." said Lenard as he saw the shock in their faces. "Its true that we need those items to stabilize Giratina's unstable power, but it's also to make the power stronger.

"Why" asked Amelia.

"You see I am currently constructing a weapon that will use Giratina's power, but Giratina's power alone won't be enough, that's were Dialga and Celebi come in."

"So technically there batteries" said Luke.

"Yes they are, but I also have other reasons for capturing Dialga and Celebi that I will tell you later. Back to the point, with those three legendary's power we will a weapon of such destruction that we will take over the Pokémon multiverse."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter will be about the Sinnoh Dexholders. Also I got this review that I should add a shipping to the story. If you guys want a shipping in the story just put the name of the shipping and who's it about.**

**Example: Pokeshipping Ash and Misty **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everybody, were back on track with the story, so this chapter will be about the Sinnoh Dexholders. Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! **

Platina slowly began to wake up. She saw her friends staring at her ,worried looks on their faces as they sat near a rock. Platina tried to get up but couldn't as she was in a sleeping bag. Her friends soon saw her and rushed over to her.

"Hey Platina are you feeling okay" asked Pearl in a soft tone.

"Yes I am, Pearl what happened why am I in a sleeping bag" asked Platina.

"You don't remember" asked Dia.

"I remember being in your house, but the rest is a blur" answered Platina.

Both Dia and Pearl looked at each other silently as if they were speaking only with their eyes. This continued for a few more seconds until Dia broke it.

"Some weird stuff happened and we ended up in a forest near Twinleaf" said Dia. As he said that, Platina quickly looked around her surroundings it was true she was in a forest.

"Then when we landed in the forest you collapsed, you had a fever. We put you in a sleeping bag and got Moo to make you a ice pack" finished Pearl pointing at the now melted ice pack.

Pearl put his hand on Platina's forehead "You don't have a fever anymore its safe to get up."

Platina slowly got out of the sleeping bag and found her bag and Pokeballs sitting near a tree.

"Dia would you mind telling why we didn't just go to your house" asked Platina.

"We tried that, but she wasn't home and only her Glameow was there but when she saw us she immediately attacked, so that's why we're here" said Dia.

"That's strange I've seen your mothers Glameow before and she never acted like that" said Platina.

"Yeah it was like she doesn't remember me" said Dia.

"Well if we can't go to your house ,Dia, then we'll have to eat outside" said Pearl.

"Don't worry, I can make my special stew. I have most of the ingredients all I need is some berries" said Dia as he took out some pans.

"Why don't you just take the berries from Lax?" asked Platina.

"I normally would, but Lax has so much stuff stuck in his fur that its nearly impossible to find the thing you're looking for" said Dia.

"In that case I'll go look for some berries. What type do you need?" asked Pearl.

"Oran berries"

"Okay, I'll be right back" said Pearl and in a blink of an eye he was gone forgetting to take his Pokeballs.

* * *

30 minutes had past and Pearl still didn't find any Oran berries, he was about to give up when he spotted a large tree that had Oran berries growing off it.

"An Oran berry tree finally" said Pearl in delight as he ran up to the tree and began climbing to the top. As he was about to take one of the berries he felt a sharp pain in his hands and saw a hole Staraptor flock looking at him with threatening eyes and pecking his hands.

Pearl immediately knew that this was the Staraptor's territory. He was about to get off the tree and run away but the Staraptor attacked him Aerial Ace.

"Wait, wait I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't know that tree was your territory" screamed Pearl.

The Staraptor didn't hear Pearl and attacked him with Quick Attack. Pearl ran faster to avoid the onslaught of attacks.

Pearl knew he had to fight back, but when he tried to get his Pokeballs they weren't there. 'I forgot my Pokeballs. I'm doomed' thought Pearl as the Staraptor stated to use Brave Bird. He ran faster trying to get away from the Predator Pokémon.

* * *

In the forest two people were walking together. One was a girl that looked like Platina and the other was a guy who looked like Pearl.

"C'mon Dawn just admit that Ash sucked therein his battle with Tobias" said the Barry.

"I'm going to say this one more time Ash is the best trainer I know. He was able two beat two of Tobias while the other competitors couldn't even defeat his Darkrai." said Dawn as she tried to defend her friend.

"Okay I'll give some credit for that, but when you look at his history, he is a pretty bad trainer" said Barry earning him a slap across the face from Dawn.

"Say something like that again and I will do more than a slap in the face" said Dawn threateningly.

"Okay okay point taken" said Barry.

"Good now hurry up I want to get home as soon as possible" said Dawn.

"Why do you want to go home so fast?" asked Barry.

"My mom is out of town and she didn't get enough Pokémon food to feed her Glameow so I have to get there quick to make Pokémon food for Glameow or she'll starve."

"Wait you can cook." said Barry surprised.

"Yeah, why do you sound surprised?"

"Its just that the last time you cooked was when you made those cookies and they tasted terrible."

"That was four years ago. Besides my mom taught me how to make this special Pokémon food that her Pokémon eat and they haven't complained once."

"Alright you can cook but barely" said Barry earning him another slap in the face by Dawn.

"Will you stop slapping me!"yelled Barry.

"I will stop if you stop giving me reasons to slap you." said Dawn. Suddenly she heard screaming in the distance and stopped in her tracks.

"Is something wrong Dawn" asked Berry concern in his voice.

"Don't you hear it there screaming in the distance," asked Dawn.

"Yeah I do hear it" said Barry.

"I think its coming from the west" said Dawn as she pointed to the source of the noise.

"Hey I think I see something?" said Barry as he saw a figure running towards them.

"I think that's a human and he's being chased by … Staraptor" said Dawn as the man came closer to them.

"Please help me" yelled the man.

"Pachirisu use Discharge on the Staraptor" ordered Dawn as she released the EleSquirrel Pokémon who released electricity shocking everyone.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Dawn when the Staraptors left.

"Yeah I'm alright" said Barry.

"I'm alright too and thank you for getting rid of those Staraptors" said Pearl.

"That's a relief, I thought… " but Dawn's sentence was cut short when she saw the person she rescued, he looked exactly like Barry!

Barry noticed Dawn's exertion "Dawn is something wrong?" asked Barry, but she didn't answer he turned around to face the man Dawn rescued before having a similar shocked expression.

"Hey is everything okay.." said Pearl as he looked at his two rescuers before his eyes widened, these people looked exactly like Platina and himself.

"So who are you" asked Dawn wanting to break the silence.

"I'm Pearl" answered Pearl trying to make sense of the situation.

"Well I'm Dawn and this is my friend Barry" introduced Dawn.

Pearl looked at Barry who was still in shock and at Dawn who gave him a smile. One thing was on his mind, why did these people look like him and Platina and where did he and the others end up.

"Thanks for saving me, but I need to get going, I have to get back to my friends so bye" said Pearl but was stopped by Barry.

"Hey, you have some questions to answer before you can leave, first why do you look like me, second why where those Staraptor chasing you?" asked Barry.

"Actually, I'm wondering that too, why were those Staraptors chasing you?" asked Dawn.

Pearl was sweating he didn't know how to answer the first question, but if he didn't answer they were going to suspicious, so he had no choice but to answer them. Pearl put his head down in his defeat before looking at his two rescuers "Okay I'll talk," Pearl said as he looked at Barry who had a eager "First off I don't know how we look like each other it might just be a coincidence, second I was just getting some Oran berries for my friend because he can't make a stew he's making without them, but when I found some Oran berries that where in the Staraptor's territory they attacked me."

"Okay now that I have explained what happened can I please leave and go back to my friends?" asked Pearl.

"Sure, but if you like I could take you and your friends to my house and you can stay till tomorrow" offered Dawn.

"Really that would be great, all I have to do is ask my friends if they want to go." said Pearl in delight.

"Okay then what are we waiting for!" shouted Barry.

* * *

In the camp site both Platina and Dia where getting worried it had been an hour since Pearl went to get Oran berries and they were getting worried.

"Dia I'm starting to get worried Pearl hasn't come back yet," said Platina.

"I know I found all of his Pokeballs he forgot to take them" said Dia very worriedly.

"Then something may have happened to him, we must go after him" said Platina as she got up but soon fell down.

"Lady don't push yourself your still sick" said Dia as he tried to get Platina to sit down.

Dia soon heard rustling in the grass 'Oh no wild Pokémon are coming could it be that pack Luxray me and Pearl saw when we got here earlier. My Pokémon can't beat that big pack all by themselves." thought Dia. The rustling noise started to get louder and Dia prepared himself for what was coming.

"Dia, Lady I'm back" said the familiar voice of Pearl, Dia sighed in relief upon hearing the voice.

"Pearl your back" said Dia in delight as he turned around to face his friend but his jaw dropped upon seeing the two other people that accompanied him.

Platina also turned to look at her friend but her eyes widened when she saw Dawn and Barry.

"Hello Pearl its good to see your okay, who are your friends?" asked Platina as she got over her shock.

"My name is Dawn and this is Barry, it's a pleasure to meet you" said Dawn who wasn't shocked upon meeting Platina.

"Nice to meet you I'm Lady Berlitz and this is Diamond," introduced Platina.

"You can call me Dia" said Dia.

"Why don't you tell us your real name?" Barry asked Platina.

"Because I only give my name to people I trust and not commoners" answered Platina.

"Why you," said Barry angrily.

"Anyway," said Dia who wanted to change the subject "So Pearl did you get the Oran berries?"

"Ah no," answered Pearl "You see when I went to get some Oran berries from a tree it turned out to be the nest for the Staraptor, so they attacked me. I was running for my life until I came across Dawn and Barry who fend off the Staraptor, we talked a bit and Dawn offered us a night in her home."

"Really that would be great" said Dia enthusiastically.

"Thank you," said Platina as she tries to stand up, but collapses.

"Lady!" screamed both Diamond and Pearl in concern.

"What's wrong with her" asked Barry.

"I don't know when we went to the forest she got sick all of the sudden and collapsed," answered Dia.

"Quickly we need to take her to my house, it's in Twinleaf" said Dawn.

"Okay," said Pearl as he and Dia carried Platina to Dawn's house.

Once they made it to Dawns house in Twinleaf, they brought Platina to Dawns room and laid her on the bed.

"Dawn you didn't have to do this," Platina weakly said.

"Shhhh, be quiet and rest until you feel better," Dawn said softly.

"Alright, but Diamond Pearl I need to talk to you in private."

"Okay," said both boys and making a gesture for Dawn and Barry leave.

"What do you want to talk about lady" asked Dia.

"What happened at your house Dia, how did we end up in the forest."

Both Pearl and Dia looked at each other before staring at Platina with serious expressions.

Pearl sighed "Okay here is what happened we were in Dia's house watching a movie . Dia's mom brought us some leftover cake, but when you finished the cake you said you didn't feel good then you threw up in the bathroom."

"I was that sick," asked Platina.

"Yeah, I asked my mom if the cake had gotten spoiled, but she said she made it yesterday. So when you got out of the bathroom I made some tea so you can get better, but before you can take a sip a strange black portal appeared and sucked us in and then we were in the forest. We found you sleeping, but you had a fever and we took care of you." finished Dia.

Platina was in deep thought. She was trying to make sense of the story, trying to figure out what happened. Only one idea came in her mind.

"I think we may be in another world," Platina said suddenly.

Both Pearl and Dia looked at Platina as if she were crazy.

"I know what you two are thinking, but it all makes sense doesn't it. Dawn and Barry look exactly like me and Pearl. The only logical explanation for what happened to us is that we ended up in another world, similar to our own, but has a few differences."

"Well if we are in another world then how did we end up here?" asked Dia.

"I think I might know the answer to that as well," said Platina "It's the black portals, they brought us here."

"That makes sense when we got sucked into the portals we landed in forest," said Pearl

"Yeah that's true, but who would bring us here?" asked Dia "Maybe it was Team Galactic."

" It couldn't have been Team Galactic they disbanded," said Pearl.

"Then who brought us here. If it wasn't Team Galactic then who has the power to send people to other dimensions," asked Platina.

Dia instantly froze, fear in his eyes. His friends noticed this and tried to ask him what's wrong before having similar expressions of fear.

"No, it couldn't have been him," said Platina shaking her head.

"Do you think this may be his way of getting revenge," asked Pearl.

"But I thought that he wasn't seeking revenge anymore," said Platina.

"Face it guys the one that brought us here was Giratina," Dia said.

"Then how do we get back to our dimension?" asked Pearl.

"I'm not sure, but the best way to go back to our dimension is to confront Giratina in Turnback Cave," said Platina.

"Okay we'll head strait to Turnback Cave the first thing in the morning," said Pearl.

"Okay, but before doing that I will need to rest so Pearl, Dia please leave" said Platina.

"Sure thing Lady" said both boys as they left the room.

Once they had reached the living room both Dawn and Barry walked up to them.

"How's Lady?" asked Dawn.

"She's okay, said that she needed a long rest," said Dia.

"That's a relief, I was getting worried" said Dawn.

"Yeah us too," said Pearl.

"Thanks again for letting us spend the night," said Dia.

"No problem," said Dawn

"Yeah, but I wish we could repay you somehow," said Dia.

"Maybe we can," said Pearl "We could show you are comedy act."

"Really that be great," said Dawn.

"I can't wait to see it," said Barry.

"Okay here it goes," said Pearl " Speaking of Poke…" but he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as a loud explosion broke the wall.

"Is every one okay?" asked Barry before he heard someone yell " Manectric use Thunder Bolt" and then a blue bolt of electricity was heading right towards him.

* * *

Back in the forest a man wearing a full grey outfit and red cloak was heading straight for Twinleaf heard the explosion as well.

"Oh no, did he already attack," he said worriedly before taking out a Pokeball and releasing his Latios.

"Quickly Latios head straight for Twinleaf, before it's too late," he yelled and the Eon Pokémon head straight to his destination.

* * *

**Well that is chapter 9 of Pokeworlds in Shambles. So who is the person that attacked the Dexholders and who is the man in the red cloak, you'll just have to read to find out. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everybody, I hope you enjoyed last chapter. Now let's go back 2 hours before the Dexholders were attacked. Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! **

** forest near Twinleaf Town, 2 hours ago. **

Luke was sitting on a tree branch, a pair of binoculars in his arms as he stared at the Sinnoh Dexholders. He was getting frustrated, they hadn't done anything for the last couple hours and he was itching for a fight. His Manectric has been slamming his head on a tree ever since they got here, he was craving for some action. He didn't get a chance to participate in the Giratina fight and when he was finally called out it was only because Luke needed him for a battery.

Luke remembered how he had gotten his mission. After Manectric was done stabilizing and powering up some of Giratina's unstable energy, he was immediately taken to Lenard's office and was told of his mission. Luke was excited to be given the chance to fight the Dexholders, but once he heard who he had to fight he immediately hated the mission. The Sinnoh Dexholders weren't even in his level of strength so he didn't bother to charge in after them and take them out, but he had to admit going back in time before the Sinnoh Dexholders were sent to the anime world and poisoning Platina's food was fun.

"Finally," Luke mumbled as he saw Platina waking up and Pearl leaving the group to get berries. Luke saw that Pearl didn't take his Pokeballs and decided to follow him. After following Pearl for 30 minutes Luke was about to head back before he saw Pearl getting chased by Staraptor, so he kept following him up until the point where he took Dawn and Barry to meet Platina and Dia.

After following the large group of kids until they reached Dawn's house ,Luke took a second to relax. 'With the Dexholders and their counterparts together this makes my job a lot easier.' he thought. Then Luke's Pokegear rang as he picked it up he instantly froze upon hearing the voice.

"Luke why haven't you killed the Dexholders yet," Lenard screamed.

"Sir calm down let me explain," Luke said trying to calm down his enraged boss "Before I left Amelia gave me some paralyzing poison, its meant to make the person look sick but its slowly paralyzing them. I poisoned Platina with it. Then I thought if she can't move then the two other Dexholders with her would have no choice but to stay in one place. That would give their counterparts a chance to meet them and then I could finish them off."

Lenard took a minute before answering "Okay but they better be dead when you come back to the base."

"Of course," Luke said happily amazed that he was able to trick Lenard. He then called his Manectric and told him to use Thunder Bolt which caused a explosion the second it made contact with the wall and a smoke cloud appeared, once the smoke cleared Luke could see the group of kids move so he ordered another Thunder Bolt and another explosion appeared.

**Present time **

When the second Thunder Bolt hit Dia's Mamoswine, Moo, came out of its Pokeball and took the hit, being part ground type he wasn't damaged by the attack.

The Dexholders slowly stood up and looked around for their attacker before they saw Luke walking towards them with his Manectric.

"You guys are still alive, what will it take to kill you," Luke said in frustration.

"Hey body were you the one that attacked us," yelled Barry.

"Yeah I'm the guy that attacked you," Luke said "But I'm impressed you guys were able to survive the first Thunder Bolt, even if the wall took most of the impact you guys shouldn't have survived."

"Wait are you here to kill us?" Dawn asked in a shake voice.

"Yes I'm here to get rid of you, you're friends, and the Dexholders." Luke said.

Dia and Pearl's immediately froze. "Wait you know where the other Dexholders are," Dia asked.

Luke looked at the two with a evil grin "Yes I do, but it won't matter, you two and the girl will both be dead by the time I leave," Luke said "Now Manectric use Flamethrower on Mamoswine." Manectric then shot fire from its mouth and it was strong enough to defeat Moo in one hit.

"Moo!" Dia screamed as he ran to his defeated Pokémon and returned it.

"In.. incredible he was able to defeat Moo with a single Flamethrower," Pearl said.

"That doesn't mean anything. We can still beat him," Barry said as he released his Hitmonlee.

"A Hitmonlee this might be interesting," Luke said "Okay Manectric use Flamethrower."

"Dodge, then use Mega Kick," Barry commanded as Hitmonlee feet glowed white and send a kick to Manectric, but Manectric dodged the move easily. Then Manectric's entire body glowed white and it shined brightly.

"That was Flash," Pearl said trying to cover his eyes from the bright light "But it's trainer didn't give a command."

"My Manectric can fight on his own, he doesn't need me to fight," Luke said as he slowly walked up to Pearl and held him by the throat. "Okay kid give up and hand over your friend in the house."

"N.. never ," Pearl said weakly.

"Quickly Cyndaquil use Swift," Dawn yelled as she released her Cyndaquil who soon shoot yellow stars at Luke, but the attack was intervened by Manectric who used Thunder Bolt to stop the attack.

"Don't interfere." Luke growled "Okay kid ,again, give up and hand over your friend now and surrender?"

"Why would you want that to happen."

"My job is to kill all of you. Leaving a single one of you alive isn't acceptable. And you won't let me go anywhere near that house"

"We'll then you're not going to complete your mission." Pearl said with a smirk "Rayhiko now, use Crunch." Luke saw the Gleam Eyes Pokémon coming towards him his mouth open and glowing. Luke let go of Pearl and dodged the attack. Luke saw that Pearl only had five Pokeballs and then he saw a Pokeball in the ground near the spot where that Luxray appeared.

"Impressive, dropping your Luxray's Pokeball and setting up this trap." Luke praised "Impressive, but you're going to need to do better than that if you want to defeat me. Manectric use Crunch!" As soon as he said that Manectric's fangs glowed white and bit his fangs into Rayhiko's leg, then he threw him to Cyndaquil and Hitmonlee, all three unconscious.

"Honestly is this the best you can do." Luke said.

"Hey this fight is just getting started!" Barry yelled "Go Roserade!"

"He's right." Dawn said " Buneary, spot light."

"Gi go." Dia said as he released the Colossal Pokémon.

"Dighiko go!" Pearl yelled as he released the Mole Pokémon.

"Whoa, you people really want to die don't you. I was going to make it fast painless, but now it's going to be very long and painful.

"That's what you think." Dawn said " Buneary use Ice Beam."

"Have you forgotten this move already. Manectric use Flamethrower."

When the two attacks collided a large mist appeared, when it subsided Luke saw that Pearl's Diglett and Dawn's Buneary were gone.

'Where did those two go' Luke thought before he saw a small hole. "Quickly Manectric use .." But before Luke could finish his command Manectric was headbutted by Diglett who had used Dig, then Buneary popped out of the hole and used Dizzy Punch.

"Great job guys we landed a hit," Dawn said cheerfully.

"Okay Roserade use Magical Leaf," Barry commanded has his Roserade launched dozens of colored leafs at Manectric.

Luke was about to call out an command before he got punched in the gut by Pearl.

"Okay Gi use Crush Grip," Dia commanded as Gi grabbed Manectric and squeezed him.

Gi then threw Manectric to Luke, both fell to the ground. Manectric then shot a powerful Thunder Bolt at Gi and then shot a Flamethrower at it knocking the Colossal Pokémon unconscious.

Luke was getting angry, he had made the mistake of underestimating the small group and now Manectric was half conscious, he was about to get another Pokeball, but when he reached down to his belt to get it he soon found out that there wasn't a single Pokeball there .

'Where did my Pokeballs go' Luke thought before he saw Pearl holding his Pokeballs.

"Looking for these," Pearl said mockingly.

"How did you get them," Luke said before his eyes widened in surprised. The kid grabbed his Pokeballs when he punched him in the gut! Luke then clapped which greatly surprised the small group.

"Incredible, simply incredible," Luke praised "The battle has only just begun and you have almost defeated my Manectric, stolen my Pokeballs, and left me in a corner with little options. I just don't get one thing ,how did you come up with this, I hardly gave you much time to come up with a plane?"

"We didn't plan anything, we attacked you when we got the chance," Barry said happy that his enemy had praised him.

"You improvised this entire fight now that is what I call remarkable."

Pearl, Dawn, and Dia didn't like where this was going. One second Luke was ready to fight them and the next he's coagulating them for besting him.

'What is this guy planning' Dawn thought as she looked around. She noticed that everyone was distracted by Luke and that his Manectric was nowhere in sight. Dawn was about look around for the wolf before she heard a blood curdling scream.

Manectric had just used Crunch on Pearl's leg!

Everyone looked at the scene in shock, but Luke laughed. Pearl collapsed holding his injured leg while the blood came out. At this point Luke was laughing like a maniac. Everyone looked at him ready to attack him and his Manectric.

"Cool down," Luke said trying to hold back his laughter " You try anything and I'll tell Manectric to use Flamethrower on your friends wounds and he'll burn to death." Luke said letting as his laughter came out.

"Hey what's so funny," Barry yelled.

Luke looked at Barry with a sadistic smile "What's funny is how easy it is to fight you people. It only took one measly distraction for Manectric to go to Diglett's hole and get close to Pearl so he could get my Pokeballs, but what he did there was completely unsuspected. And what's worse is that your little friend in the house isn't here to help you fight."

"What makes you think that she's in there waiting for the right time to strike," Barry said angrily.

"Yeah right, I bet she can't even reach for her Pokeballs. With that paralyzing poison I gave her she shouldn't be able to lift a finger."

"Wait paralyzing poison," Dia said in confusion.

"Oh, did I say that out loud. Well then I guess I'll have to explain it to you then, when Lady ate that cake your mother baked I added tiny droplets of the poison to one of them. And it turns out it was your friends piece." Luke said as he laughed more.

"Wait you planned this from the beginning," Dawn said in shock.

"Yep," Luke said as he walked to Pearl. Then he took his Pokeballs "I think these belong to me." Then without warning Luke kicked Pearl in the stomach making Pearl cough up blood. "That's for stealing my Pokeballs brat."

Dighiko out of sheer rage used Rock Slide on Luke, but his Manectric used Discharge to destroy them.

"Hey no need to get angry," Luke said as he released his Vanilluxe "Use Ice Beam" he commanded and in a second Dighiko fell unconscious.

Then four of Pearl's Pokeballs opened reveling Chahiko, Chimhiko, Zelhiko, Tauhiko. They didn't look happy. They looked at their master then at Luke hate in their eyes.

Then without warning Tauhiko used Take Down. Luke and his Pokémon barley dodged the attack. Then Chimhiko used Mack Punch and it hit Manectric. Vanilluxe used Flash Cannon on Zelhiko, but he used Aqua Jet heading straight towards the Flash Cannon there was a huge smoke cloud, but it soon subsided reveling Zelhiko still using Aqua Jet and he soon tackled Vanilluxe.

"What are they doing," Dia said "There just attacking recklessly." He turned to face Dawn and Barry "Guys we need to stop them."

"Wait Dia," Barry said "Its better if we don't. There fighting so they can protect their trainer. Also that guy is too distracted with Pearl's Pokémon, we can take this chance to get Lady, if we have more numbers we might have a chance to defeat him."

Dia looked at the fighting Pokémon then at Pearl "Okay lets go." then they went to the house.

Luke saw this and was about to go after them , but was stopped by a Pluck from Chahiko. Then Chimhiko ran up to Luke and used Mack Punch. Luke barely dodged it. Chimhiko then used Blast Burn, Luke dodged it, but his arm got caught in the flames and is badly burned.

'This has gone too far', Luke thought angrily. He took a moment to return Vanilluxe back in her Pokeball before shouting "Manectric use Discharge." And in a split second Manectric released electricity everywhere defeating all of Pearl's Pokémon.

"Good job boy," Luke said "What a pain, I can't believe it's taking me so long to get rid of these idiots." He then went up to Pearl ,who fell unconscious from blood loss, and took four of his empty Pokeballs and returned his fallen Pokémon. He took Pearl by the collar and threw him next to the house. Then he released Vanilluxe again."Vanilluxe use Flash Cannon, Manectric use Thunder Bolt on the house, destroy it and every one in it."

The two attacks were fired, but before they could make contact with the house Luke and his Pokémon heard someone yell " Rapidash use Flamethrower, Cherrim use Petal Dance stop the two attacks." And after that a huge explosion appered. Once the explosion subsided what could be seen was Dawn, Dia, Barry, and Platina who were all standing besides Platina who is being carried by Pearl.

"Great you brought a new playmate. The other one is currently sleeping." Luke said as he pointed at Pearl.

Barry turned so Platina could looked at Pearl then turned back to face Luke. "Aw, so you were the one making all that ruckus," Platina said calmly "I will make you pay for what you have done to Pearl."

"Really I like to see you try," Luke said "But at least with you here this fight may become interesting."

"Be careful what you wish for," Platina said "Rapidash use Flamethrower!"

"Manectric Thunder Bolt!" The two attacks collided one trying to dominate the other, but the Thunder Bolt suddenly stopped and the Flamethrower started charging in, but Vanilluxe used Protect to deafened against it.

Luke turned around to face his Manectric, but saw he was having a difficult time dodging Roserade's Poison Jabs. Then from out of nowhere Dawn's Buneary and Platina's Lopunny were coming straight at Vanilluxe with Dizzy Punch, both attacks collided and made Vanilluxe confused. Manectric finally found an opening and used Crunch on Roserade's arm then he used Flamethrower knocking Roserade out cold.

Manectric was breathing heavily and Vanilluxe was spinning around like a idiot. Luke didn't like how this was going, what they did was strategy and it was all thanks to that girl. Luke looked at the small group, he saw Dawn releasing her Togekiss and Mamoswine, Dia releasing Wig and Tung, And Barry releasing Skarmory and Heracross .

'What are they planning,' Luke thought, but he was interrupted by Mamoswine's Take Down and Wig's Wood Hammer, both he and his Pokémon barley dodging the two attacks then Skarmory and Togekiss both used Air Slash, but Vanilluxe snapped out of the confusion and used Protect. Then Manectric used Thunder Bolt which hit Skarmory defeating him in a instant. Then Lopunny was charging straight at Vanilluxe with a Dizzy Punch, but Vanilluxe quickly retorted with Flash Cannon defeating the big bunny.

The two remaining Dexholders and their counterparts looked at the fight, they weren't making much progress. Even with their Pokémon's best efforts they just couldn't defeat their opponents, their opponents had the best offence and defense. "Lady are you certain we can beat him," Dawn asked as she returned her back into his Pokeball Mamoswine after being defeated by a close range Flamethrower.

"To tell you the truth I'm not entirely certain we can win. If what you say is true, that you haven't defeated a single one of his Pokémon, then we probably can't beat him."

"Then why are we throwing are Pokémon at him like idiots?!" Barry yelled.

"Didn't you see how tired he is if we can keep this up then he would be too tired to fight and we can escape without him coming after us," Platina said.

"We are fighting for our lives, but I don't like the idea of attacking recklessly and putting our Pokémon in danger," Dia said as he saw Barry's Heracross, Dawn's Togekiss and Buneary, Platina's Rapidash and Cherrim, and his Tung get defeated by a single Discharge and Wig frozen solid by a close range Ice Beam.

"Is that all you got," Luke said breathing heavily from dodging so many attacks.

"How where you able to defeat all those Pokémon," Platina said in shock.

"You haven't seen me fight that much girl so don't underestimate me and my Pokemon."

"Lady, think of something fast!" Barry yelled out of fear, then all of their Pokeballs opened revealing their remaining Pokemon.

"Why are you guys here? Dia asked Don and Lax.

"They must be here to give us a chance to run, so we can escape," Platina said as she looked at her Froslass, Pachirisu, Empoleon all smiling at her.

"Guys no, you can't beat this guy, he is to strong, and his Pokémon have a type advantage against you guys," Barry said trying to reason with his Pokémon to no avail. Lax grabbed Pearl and gave him to Dia to carry , then all their Pokémon pushed them out of the battle field, gesturing them to run.

"We promise that we will come back to get you," Dawn said before running.

"Great now I have to chase those brats," Luke said " Manectric, Vanilluxe you know what to do." And with that all the Pokémon fired their strongest attacks and a huge explosion appeared.

the Dexholders saw the massive explosion all of them crying for their Pokémon that they left to fight. Hoping that they would be safe. They kept running for 15 minutes, but stopped dead in their tracks when hearing someone say "Vanilluxe Ice Beam!" And in a split second they were trapped in a dome of ice, with company, it was a Manectric, then he used Discharge shocking all of them and making them collapse all of them unconscious. Then Manectric used Flamethrower melting the dome of ice.

The two Pokémon dragged the small group back to the battle field where all their Pokémon defeated. Luke was there when he saw his Pokémon come, he walked up to them and took the Dexholders Pokeballs returning their defeated Pokémon. He then piled up the unconscious kids.

"Finally we defeated those brats. Manectric use Flamethrower on the brats."

Just as the attack was about to make contact with the kids Luke heard someone yell "Latios use Luster Purge!" and with that a pink ball of energy charged at the flames stopping it from hitting it target. Luke then saw a man he never thought he would see again. It was the guy riding the Latios.

"Long time no see Luke," said the man who got off his Latios.

"Good to see you to Tobias or should I say traitor." Luke said at the smiling man in front of him.

* * *

**And that was chapter 10. Man this has to be the longest I've written. Personally I think this chapter is great I really worked hard on it. Sorry if this took too long to write I've been so busy lately, but I promise the next chapter won't take too long to write. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everybody, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 10. Now let's see a fight between Luke and Tobias and maybe some light could be on why Tobias is here.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

"Good to see you to Tobias or should I say traitor." Luke said at the smiling man in front of him.

"Really Luke are you still mad," Tobias said calmly.

"Still! Still! You betrayed us! And sent us to a world we knew nothing about for four long years! So don't just stand there and talk as if we are still friends! So get out of the way so I can finally kill those brats!"

"I'm afraid you're not going to do anything like that Luke. If you want to kill these kids then you're going to have to go threw me."

"Really, then so be it, Vanilluxe Ice Beam!"

"Darkrai Dark Pulse," Tobias yelled as he released his Darkrai who sent out a beam of dark energy.

"That was quite an impressive attack back there, Luke, its good to see you haven't been slacking off."

" I've been training nonstop, not just because I want my Pokémon to get stronger, but so if we ever meet again I can crush you for what you've done! And you are about to see the results of my training Manectric Thunder Bolt!"

The blast of electricity hit Darkrai. The poor Dark-type almost fell down from the powerful blast. How could a Pokémon that is only half conscious still have that much strength left? Then Darkrai saw a Flamethrower heading directly towards him, but countered with Dark Pulse making a huge explosion appear.

Latios was quick to react and escaped the explosion before he was caught in it. Then he saw a Flash Cannon heading towards him and dodged in the nick of time. But then he saw a Icy Wind coming towards him and without time to dodge used a Psywave. When the two attacks collided another explosion appeared, when it subsided it reveled Vanilluxe hovering to the same level as Latios. Luke ran up to Tobias and punched him in the face with his good hand. This led to fist fight between the two. This continued until Tobias grabbed Luke's burned hand, which caused Luke to scream from the pain, and threw him back.

"You and your Pokémon may have gotten stronger, but you still fight recklessly, Luke, you even fight when all of you are barely conscious and when your hand is badly burned."

"That may be true, but that is only because we fought those kids, but this next Pokémon has just begun fighting . Go Breloom!"

"Okay Breloom use Focus Blast on Darkrai!"  
The ball of energy was heading straight for Darkrai's head. He dodged in no time to spare, but this left a opening for Manectric to attack the children. He fired a Thunder Bolt at them. When Darkrai saw the Thunder Bolt it almost hit the kids, but one of Tobias's Pokeballs opened reveling his Torterra blocking the attack for the kids.

"Your slipping Tobias, you must've been slacking off instead of training these last four years."

"Don't take us so likely Luke. Torterra use Leaf Storm!" As Torterra made a storm of leafs appear heading straight towards Breloom, Manectric used Discharge not only shocking all of the Pokémon on the field, but all the Leafs as well burning them to a crisp.

As the attack finally stopped Vanilluxe and Breloom decided to switch opponents. So Breloom used High Jump Kick on Latios and Vanilluxe used Ice Beam on Torterra. Breloom's attack hit Latios greatly damaging the Dragon/ Psychic type. Vanilluxe's Ice Beam didn't hit Torterra because the second the attack came close to him he used Leaf Storm as a shield.

With Darkrai and Manectric their battle was getting really intense to the point where they created a small crater. Manectric had just fired another Thunder Bolt and Darkrai countered with Ice Beam. Manectric then ran up to Darkrai and used Crunch on his arm, but Darkrai slammed him to a nearby tree and releasing Manectric from his arm. Manectric slowly stood up on his weak legs only to see a Dark Void heading straight towards him. Manectric used Flamethrower and the two attacks collided with one another ,causing another explosion. When the explosion subsided Manectric and Darkrai where standing/floating perfectly fine looking at each other menacingly.

Tobias was looking at his Pokémon with concern. Luke and his Pokémon had really gotten stronger since four years ago. His Pokémon where tiring way to easily. If Luke had become this strong in the last Four years Tobias wondered how strong Dmitri, Sandy, Amelia, or Lenard had gotten. Tobias knew his Pokemon could beat Luke, but they would have to beat him quick if Tobias suspected to get the Dexholders to safety.

'This has gone far enough' Tobias thought "Latios use Giga Impact on Breloom!" Tobias yelled. Latios then tackled Breloom with such force Breloom slammed into Vanilluxe who fell unconscious soon after wards.

Luke saw that Vanilluxe was defeated so he returned her to her Pokeball and preceded into releasing Garchomp from his Pokeball. The Mach Pokémon took a immediate fighting stance once he got out.

Tobias looked at Garchomp with amazement. It looked like that Gible Luke once had finally evolved. Without a second thought he ordered Latios to use Psywave on Garchomp. But Garchomp dodged with incredible speed and used Dragon Claw on Latios who cried in pain. Then without warning Garchomp used Dragon Rush on Latios who was still recovering from the last attack and was slammed into a tree. Then when Latios was slowly getting up Garchomp slammed his foot on Latios's face and then used Earthquake, the powerful attack was enough to knock out the Eon Pokémon.

"How did you like the power of my Garchomp, Tobias. He trained very had in the last four years than any of my Pokémon and has learned many powerful and destructive moves. He is a force not to be reckoned with."

Tobias just looked at Garchomp surprised by its power. So Luke finally brought out one of his aces. It meant that he finally gotten serious. Tobias quickly took a Pokeball containing a Pokémon Tobias thought was strong enough to get rid of Garchomp.

* * *

Back at the base Amelia was staring into a computer measuring the power of Dialga and Celebi. Lenard had given her the responsibility of measuring the two legendaries power for the weapon he was making.

Sitting next to her was Lenard who was doing some research on some Pokeworlds. Sometimes Amelia would look to see what he was working on, but she could never get a clear view.

Just then Sandy came in the room. "What do you want Sandy?" Amelia said.

"Nothing, I'm just here to ask if Luke has come back yet."

"He hasn't."

"Seriously what is taking that guy so long."

"Why do you care. You were never interested in his missions before?"

"Because I'm bored, besides the sooner Luke comes here the sooner I'll get my next mission."

"Well if that's the case then he should be here soon. The brats aren't that powerful so Luke could easily beat them with Manectric alone."

"I know that ,but it's been 4 hours since he fought them and I'm getting worried."

Amelia just sighed at her friend. Sandy cared for Luke like an older sister. And so Sandy worries herself over nothing when Luke is gone too long. But its highly uncommon for him to be gone this long.

"Let's go get the idiot. If anything hes probably out getting ice cream." Amelia said as she stood up, but was stopped by Lenard.

"No, I'll go, I warned him to finish off the Dexholders quick. If get there and see he was defeated by those kids he's going to wish he was dead."

Both girls gulped upon hearing that. Luke better have a pretty good reason for not coming back or they would have to make grave for him.

* * *

"Go Golurk." Tobias yelled as he released the Automaton Pokémon.

Luke shivered upon looking at the giant. He remembered how the Ground type used to be one of the 22 year olds power houses and only lost a battle between Dmitri and Lenard.

"So your finally getting serious are you Tobias." Luke said.

"I thought I answered that when I took out Torterra." Tobias said.

"Yeah even though hes your ace hes still not as strong as your Golurk."

"Garchomp Dragon Rush!"

"Golurk Shadow Ball!"

When the two attacks collided the Shadow Ball over powered the Dragon Rush and Garchomp was hit by the attack. To retaliate Garchomp used Dragon Claw, but as soon as he was close enough Golurk used another Shadow Ball. Garchomp had to stop his attack to dodge the Shadow Ball. When the Shadow Ball hit the ground a small crater formed.

'Impossible, Golurk is so strong, I don't think anything can defeat that thing.' Luke thought as he stared at the Automation Pokémon. Then at Tobias as he saw the small smirk in his face, then rage started to built inside Luke. ' He wants this to be the same as it was four years ago me cowering in fear while he wins the battle, well not anymore.'

"Garchomp use Serf!"

Tobias's eyes widened when he heard the attack. Then a giant wave appeared behind Garchomp and he was riding it. Tobias had to act quickly because of the massive size of the attack will not only hit him, but it could kill the barley alive Dexholders and that was something he couldn't afford to happen. Tobias looked at Golurk, Torterra, and Darkrai ,who had stopped fighting, they looked at their master with worried looks. The attack was too big to dodge and they couldn't simply attack Garchomp because he was way too high up for them to hit him. Then an idea came in Tobias's head.

"Darkrai use Ice Beam on the Serf, full power."

Darkrai looked at his master as if he were crazy, but followed his orders none the less. Luke heard this behind the Serf with Breloom and Manectric, the two Pokémon looked at their master with concerned faces. 'What are planning Tobias.' He thought. Luke eyes widened when he saw the Serf turning to ice. Garchomp get out of their!" But it was two late the land shark was already frozen.

Tobias looked at the frozen Serf with a grin. Just what he was hoping for. "Torterra use Rock Slide destroy the Serf!" Torterra body glowed white and the ripples started appearing in the sky then 7 boulders started raining down destroying the Serf. One boulder hit the Serf and a giant piece of ice was now heading straight at Luke and his Pokémon.

"Manectric use Thunder Bolt!" Luke ordered. Manectric was about to fire his attack, but then the Piece of ice was destroyed by Garchomp who was heading straight at Manectric. The two collided knocking both unconscious. Luke moved his head at the direction Garchomp came from and saw Golurk, who's was dusting off his stone hands. Then completely out of nowhere a Ice Beam hit Breloom freezing him and knocking him out. Luke was about to run until he was hit on the leg by a Dark Pulse. He turned around and saw Tobias and his Pokémon surrounding him.

"Give up, Luke" Tobias said "You've lost so ether come with me peacefully of resist and I can kill you."

"I'm afraid you won't be doing ether, Tobias." said a mysterious voice," Zoroark use Foul Play on Golurk."

Golurk was suddenly hit my a fast moving object, it was enough to defeat Golurk. Then something appeared behind Luke, it was a black bipedal fox, standing next to Zoroark was a 26 year old man in a grey suit.

"Lenard what are you doing here," Tobias snarled.

"Oh, I'm just here to pick up Luke he has been gone for a couple hours," Lenard said, "I'm just here to see how he's doing with the Dexholders, but I would never have guessed he was fighting you." Lenard finished his sentence with a grin.

"Why are you attacking the Dexholders, Lenard, what are you playing at."

"Seriously Tobias do you honestly expect me to let someone with their reputation interfere. If I don't get rid of them and their counterparts now then the legendary's will bring them together and stop me and I can't let something like that stop. I have to destroy them before they grow into a major problem."

Lenard then moved his head so he can get a view of the Dexholders. "I see you have already defeated the Dexholders, Luke."

"I was about to kill them to, but Tobias showed up and I had to battle him."

"You did well, Luke. You have escaped my punishment, for now." Lenard said. "Zoroark use Shadow Ball on Torterra."

"Torterra use Energy Ball." Tobias yelled. When the two balls of energy collided and a explosion appeared. Then, when it subsided Zoroark shot a powerful Flamethrower at Torterra. Torterra not having time to use a countermove was hit by the Flamethrower and was instantly defeated. Then Zoroark used Agility, he quickly charged at Darkrai until they were face to face and used a U-Turn at close blank range. Defeating the Dark type Legendary.

Tobias was about to call out another Pokémon, but stopped when he saw Zoroark's claws near his throat.

"I would kill you now, but I promised Dmitri that he could finish you off himself. So bye." Lenard said before recalling Zoroark and getting sucked in by a black portal with Luke.

Tobias slowly stood up, recalled his Pokémon, and walked over to the Dexholders. He then took a necklace with a white gem. The gem started glowing and Tobias and the Dexholders where engulfed in it.

* * *

When the gem stopped glowing Tobias was in a large white room with statues and paintings of the legendaries.

"Hello." Tobias called. It echoed threw out the room until a pink cat like creature came out of nowhere and faced Tobias.

"Tobias, your back did you rescue the Dexholders." asked the pink cat.

"I did, but they need medical attention. Also we need to get the rest of the Dexholders here, can you get the Lake Trio to bring them here, Mew."

"Yep, also Tobias Arceus wants to speak with you." Mew said.

"Okay." and with that Tobias left the Dexholders in Mew's care.

* * *

Back in the base Amelia, Dmitri, Sandy waited patiently for Lenard and Luke. When the two came Sandy and Amelia were shocked to see the injured Luke.

"Luke who did this to you." Amelia asked.

" Are you all right." Sandy asked.

They kept asking questions until Dmitri had enough and told them to shut up and let Luke speak. When he finished explaining they were all shocked.

"No way, I can't believe hes back." Amelia said in shock.

"I'm amazed you're even alive." said Sandy.

"This will make things a lot more interesting." said Dmitri as he thought about battle his rival again.

"And this will make things a lot more difficult." Lenard said "Tobias will gather up the Dexholders and they'll get trained by the legendaries and they will become a bigger threat them before."

Lenard then looked at the four adults. "Sandy, Dmitri take Luke to the medical room to be treated. Amelia come with me we have to pressed with our plans." And with that said they went back to work.

* * *

**Man this took longer to write than expected. But overall I think it was good. Sorry for the delays guys, School has been taking too much of my time, but now that I'm in spring break I have more time too write. So hopefully chapter 12 will be finished a lot sooner. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everybody, I hope you enjoyed last chapter. This chapter is going to reveal the mystery of Tobias's past.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

Tobias and Arceus waited for the lake trio to bring the Dexholders. After five minutes they came. The hall was then filled with chatter of questions and greetings. No one even seemed to have noticed the 21 year old and Pokémon God.

Arceus deciding that it was time to get to business slammed one of his feet on the ground. It echoed threw out the hall silencing the Dexholders and their counterparts. When they looked at the two their eyes widened when they saw Arceus.

"N.. no way, is that Arceus." Gold said in shock.

"And Tobias is with him to." Ash said as he looked at the man.

"Please I know that all of you are pretty much surprised and confused to be here and see us and we would gladly explain everything to you if you would be quiet." Arceus said "I'll let you take it from here Tobias."

"Thank you lord Arceus." Tobias said before facing the large group, "Dexholders as most of you know you were sent to another world." Tobias ignored the gasps from Ash and his friends. "The reason for this is because Giratina has been captured. As a last resort for help he took you to your counterparts world so you can meet them and join together to free him. During the time when you where adjusting to your new surroundings they captured Celebi from Red's world and Dialga from Ash's. Also I have just gone through a battle with one of them in order to save the Sinnoh Dexholders from certain death."

"Are they alright?" Sapphire asked.

"They are injured, but nothing Mew can't fix." Arceus reassured.

"Now if you will just let me continue." Tobias said, "I battled the one that attacked the Sinnoh Dexholders and won, but his leader showed up and I lost. After they left I brought the kids here and got the Lake Trio to bring you here."

"Okay, I got all of that, but what would they need the three legendaries?" Max asked.

"Their goal is to take over the Pokeworlds. In order to do this they would need Giratina to travel freely. They are also draining his power to make a weapon out of with. What it those I am not sure. But the weapon also leads to the capture of Dialga and Celebi because they need them to increase its destructive power."

"That's good to know, but why are you here what roll do you play and why do you know so much of our enemy?" demanded Silver.

"You see I have two legendaries at my arsenal," Tobias said. He then paused a little before answering the second question. "And I used to be one of them."

Everyone in the room took out a Pokeball and aimed it at Tobias. Tobias himself was about to take a Pokeball before Arceus yelled at them to put the Pokeballs away.

"How can we be sure we can trust you?" Green asked not taking his eyes off Tobias.

"He said he has two Legendaries at his command." Arceus said "Would Legendary Pokémon really show themselves to human willingly and allow said human to capture them unless he had a pure heart. So I suggest you people let Tobias tell his story and then you can judge whether he can be trusted or not."

"Okay here it goes." Tobias said.

* * *

**4 years ago**

A battle was raging out in the base's battle field between a Fraxure and a Grotle. Their trainers looked at each other with fire in their eyes. Fraxure's trainer was 16 year old Dmitri and Grotle's trainer was 18 year old Tobias.

They were having a six on six battle, the current match being the last battle. The field they were using was the rocky field, but know it looked like a normal field as all the rocks were destroyed in the first match. In the side lines was 14 year old Luke ,17 year old Amelia, and 15 year old Sandy.

"Man this is a great battle, their best one yet." Luke said.

"I know, but if those two keep breaking the fields then I'm afraid we won't have a place to train anymore." Amelia said.

"Okay Grotle use Energy Ball." ordered Tobias.

"Fraxure cut it with X -Scissor, then use Aerial Ace." said Dmitri as the Axe Jaw Pokémon cut the ball of energy with its tusks then charging at the Grass type with incredible speed.

"Counter with Return!" when the two collided it resulted in a small explosion. When the two immerged they took little damage.

"Fraxure use Dragon Claw!"

"Grotle use Flash." This temporally blinded Fraxure making him miss his target. Then Grotle used Sunny Day making the room warmer, then he used Solar Beam without charging thanks to Sunny Day and hit Fraxure. After the attack Fraxure was heavily wounded.

"Quickly use Dragon Dance then use Dragon Claw!" Fraxure started to dance, then his claw glowed and he charged at Grotle. When the dragon collided with Grotle it almost broke the Grove Pokémon's shell.

"Grotle use Giga Drain." Grotle's bushes stated to glow green and they extended and hit Fraxure draining his energy and restoring Grotle's.

"Okay now that their weak quickly use Earth Power!" That last attack was enough to defeat Fraxure.

"Great job my friend." Tobias said as he recalled Grotle. Tobias then looked at Dmitri as he recalled Fraxure. Dmitri then walked up to Tobias and shook his hand.

"Guess you beat me again." Dmitri said.

"How many wins is it this time?" Sandy asked as she and the others walked up to the two boys.

"20 wins for Dmitri and 21 wins for Tobias." Amelia said. "You two have had 41 battles this year."

"And in each one of those battles you two grow stronger in a short amount of time." said Lenard as he came to the battle room.

"Ah, Lenard so you finally come, we hardly ever see you anymore." Luke said.

"That's because I have work to do, but enough of that if all of you would gladly follow me to my office." They followed their leader to his office were in the table sat a golden orb, the Griseous Orb.

"As all of you already know we use the Griseous Orb to travel threw dimensions because it holds some of Giratina's power. I'm afraid to say that it only has enough power left for one more trip."

"Then what are we going to use to travel threw dimensions?" asked Dmitri "Are we going to get another Griseous Orb?"

"No, we're going to the Distortion World and capture Giratina." Lenard said with a grin. The others smiled happily because they can finally move on with their plans, but Tobias was sweating trying to muster up a fake smile.

"All of you should go get some sleep, we're going to Distortion World in 5:00 AM." and with those words all of them went to their rooms.

It was 10:00 in night. Tobias was the only one awake as the others slept in their respective rooms. Tobias slowly took out a necklace with a white gem.

"Hello, Tobias to Arceus. Are you there Arceus." Tobias said quietly to the necklace as it glowed white.

"I'm here Tobias what's the states." said Arceus's voice from the necklace.

"They've decided to finally to move on with their plans. They are going to finally capture Giratina."

"What! I need to warn Giratina! Tobias, did Lenard say anything else."

"No, but Lenard those have a file where he keeps all his plans in, maybe if I can hack it I can send it to you and we can stop them."

"That's good to hear, but Tobias once you have those files I want you to leave that place immediately. This will be your last undercover job."

"Okay, but Arceus is there any way after we beat them to erase their memories and let them live with me in my world."

Arceus was silent for a while before answering. "Sorry Tobias, but no, I know you've grown attached with them to the point where you see them as your family, but they've caused to much damage already and must be stopped."

"I… I understand, I'll get ready for the mission." and with that the gem stopped glowing and Tobias put it back in his pocket.

Unfortunately for Tobias a small creature had overheard the plan and ran to Lenard's room.

As Tobias entered Lenard's office he went on his laptop and turned it on. He put a flash drive in it and started going through files and downloading them to the flash drive. He suddenly stopped when he heard someone say "Zorua use Shadow Ball." and nearly dodged the ball of dark energy. Tobias saw a Zorua coming down the air vent and Lenard in toe.

"Well, well, well Tobias I would have never expected you to be a traitor. I always knew there was one among us, but I would have never expected you. When Zorua tried to wake me up and took me to the air vents I was about to slap him in the head, but when I saw you hacking into my files the pieces started to fit together."

Tobias was about to send out a Pokémon, but stopped when Lenard spoke. "Don't even try to escape the others are awake, Zorua woke them up too, you won't be able to escape here alive."

Tobias soon called out Grotle and told him to use Flash and quickly escaped. He then send out Latios and took off moving in a incredible pace, but was stopped when Latios was caught in a electric web. Tobias got off the second they were stuck and returned Latios. He then looked for Amelia knowing this was her doing. Tobias was then kicked in the chest by someone wearing high heels.

"So you thought you could escape, ha Tobias. The others and I heard the entire conversation and we're all in different areas in the base leading up to the control room and escape pods, so don't think you can escape here without facing each one of us."

'That just makes my job harder.' He thought. Tobias then brought out Golurk telling him to use Shadow Ball, but Golurk's Shadow Ball was hit by the Shadow ball of Amelia's Jellicent. Then Golurk was about to use Shadow Punch, but was hit by a Hydro Pump knocking him to the Electro Web, but being part Ground type Golurk was unharmed from the electric type attack.

Amelia ran up to Tobias and was about to kick him again, but Tobias grabbed her leg and threw her to Jellicent. Golurk then grabbed Tobias and ran out of the hall. They kept running and weren't attacked by anything until they were near the arsenal. That's when they saw a Focus Blast and missile heading straight toward him. Golurk quickly used Protect before the attack and missile could hit them. This resulted in a explosion and when it subsided it revealed a Breloom and Luke who was carrying a missile launcher.

"Darn, I thought I had you there." Luke said with a twisted smile.  
"Where on earth did you get that?" Tobias asked.

"From the arsenal. You just never noticed it before because you hardly ever pick up a weapon. If you did you'd be surprised what is in there." Luke said as he patted the missile launcher. "Breloom use Bullet Seed." With that order Breloom stated firing seed like bullets, but Golurk used Protect again.

'I need to get out of here.' Tobias thought 'Where in a hall way those way we can escape attacks from Breloom or that missile launcher. With that Tobias returned Golurk and went into the arsenal with Luke and Breloom right behind him.

Tobias was amazed what was in the arsenal weapons and bombs of all kinds, this started to make him wonder where they got all these weapons. But this wasn't good they couldn't fight with all the bombs around. He's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a large clanging sound and turned to see Luke dropping the missile launcher and grabbing a nearby gun.

"You're smart Tobias, but not that smart. Most of your Pokémon can't battle in a place like this without setting off the bombs."

"So I'm trapped in the place I tried to escape to, but you can't fight ether because of your Pokémon and you might miss your shot with that gun."

"You idiot this a tranquillizer gun, it can't do any damage."

"Go Arbok." Tobias said as he released the giant purple snake. "Use wrap!" With that Arbok wrapped herself around Breloom and bit his shoulder with Poison Fang. Luke was about to hit her with the gun, but Tobias punched him before he can fire and Luke lay on the ground. Tobias was about to escape before Luke grabbed a nearby blow dart put a dart in it and fired it at Tobias's leg.

As Tobias and Arbok were running Tobias could feel himself weakening. Arbok noticed this and gave her master a concerned look, but Tobias told her he was fine. They kept running and Tobias got weaker and weaker as if something was draining his energy. He looked at the dart stuck his leg and he remembered Amelia saying she was going to add some poison in some darts she was making for the guns and blow darts. This dart was one of them.

Tobias stopped running and leaned back against a wall. Arbok looked at her master as he took the dart off his leg. Tobias started to think about the poison. He remembered that it slowly drains the persons energy as the poison runs through the blood stream killing it victim. The poison effects speed up when the victim keeps moving. There was some cures like finding an item or berry that heals poison or find anti-venom. Tobias didn't have any healing items so he and Arbok went to the venom room which was fairly close.

When they entered the venom room there tubes of poison, anti-venom, and poison curing items. Tobias tried to look for some poison curing berry juice. The reason for this is because that each species of poison type Pokémon have a special type of poison that can only be cured by anti-venom from that Pokémon and if you took anti-venom from another Pokémon you will instantly die. There were 4 poison Pokémon owned by them Tobias's Arbok, Amelia's Ariados, Dmitri's Scolipede, and Lenard's Dustox.

As Tobias started to look for the berry juice he soon found the last antidote, but before he could drink it Arbok used Iron Tail to stop a Psycho Cut from Gallade. While Tobias was distracted a Absol snatch the berry juice from his fingers. Tobias and Arbok turned their heads and saw Sandy petting her Absol as he gave her the vile.

"Luke told me you'd be here, he said it was only a matter of time before you figured out you were poisoned and come here. So I took all of the berry juice destroyed it and left one so you can find it." she said.

"And why would you do that if you know there is a slight chance I can take the juice and cure myself."

"Tobias you perfectly know I can't resist a challenge like this. Gallade use Psychic! Absol use Dark Pulse!"

Tobias quickly brought out Golurk and told him to use Protect. When the barrier subsided Arbok quickly took action and used Aqua Tail on Absol while Golurk used Shadow Ball on Gallade. Absol dodged the attack and it broke a few vials of poison while Gallade simply cut the Shadow Ball in half. Golurk used Fly, but Gallade countered with Ice Punch, causing Golurk to take massive amounts of damage. Arbok was viciously attacking Absol with Iron Tail, but it kept dodging using Detect. Then when Absol found a spot he could attack he quickly used Sucker Punch which sent Arbok flying and then used Flamethrower. The purple snake was badly damaged and had a few burn marks.

Tobias quickly rushed to Arbok, but she pushed him away and took the blow from Absol's Thunder. Arbok was now barley conscious. Tobias unable to see his friend in pain anymore returned Arbok and looked at Golurk as he used Thunderbolt on Gallade. Tobias than ordered an Earthquake which shook the entire room making bottles hit the ground and break as poison started to spill. Sandy's Gallade and Absol fainted. Sandy was trying to stand up, but couldn't and accidently dropped the vial containing the berry juice, but before it could hit the ground Latios got out of his Pokeball and got the vial before it could hit the ground.

Tobias quickly grabbed the bottle from Latios and drank it. Tobias could feel his strength returning and thanked Latios. He then returned Golurk to its Pokeball and got on top of Latios and they quickly flew out of the room.

Tobias reached the control room which had a huge computer that controlled all of the bases dimension travel. Next to it was a machine that was hooked up to the computer, the machine held the Griseous Orb in a green barrier.

Tobias got off of Latios and slowly walked to the control panel. 'This is too easy' Tobias thought as he looked around the room.

"Looking for me Tobias." Dmitri said as he entered the room. "I thought we could fight here the hallway isn't that big for a full fight." With that Dmitri released Scolipede and Lucario.

Tobias smirked a little before sending out Darkrai.

Dmitri made the first move. "Scolipede used Poison Tail Latios! Lucario Aura Sphere on Darkrai!"

Scolipede charged at Latios its tail purple, while Lucario fired the ball of aura at Darkrai. Latios quickly reacted and used Psybeam at the Aura Sphere, it was quickly destroyed. Scolipede's attack hit, but not at Latios. Darkrai took the attack for his friend and used Aerial Ace at point blank range. Scolipede took a lot of damage and charged at the dark type with X Scissor. Latios interfered with the attack with Luster Purge, but before he could fire Lucario used Me First and used Luster Purge on Latios's face and Lucario used Force Palm on his stomach and slammed Latios to a wall.

Darkrai was about to attack Lucario, but Scolipede used X Scissor on his back then he used Toxic poisoning the poor Dark type. Darkrai cried out in pain as Toxic's effects started to kick in. Scolipede then used Venoshock and Darkrai howled with even more pain. Scolipede was about to use another Venoshock, but Darkrai used Psychic on him. He then attacked Lucario with Incinerate, before he could do any more damage to Latios.

That gave Latios the chance to use Psychic on Lucario defeating the Fighting/Steel type. Latios was about to get up, but was hit by a Flamethrower from Dmitri's Camerupt. Darkrai was about to launch a Dark Pulse at Camerupt, but was hit by Venoshock from Scolipede. The legendary Dark type almost passed out, but kept fighting. He then felt the effects of Toxic. Tobias quickly released his Exploud and told him to protect Darkrai by using Hyper Voice. Both Pokémon's ears bleed from the strong roar.

Camerupt used Flamethrower on Exploud. Exploud out of anger attacked Camerupt with Ice Punch. Camerupt used Curse raising his defense. Camerupt them used Iron Head and thanks to Curse it was super effective. Exploud was about use another Ice Punch, but was hit by a Poison Sting from Scolipede. Darkrai then attacked Scolipede with Incinerate. It defeated the bug, but Darkrai soon fell down defeated due to Toxic.

Tobias called out Golurk while Dmitri send out Slowbro. Slowbro quickly fired a Ice Beam at Golurk, who retaliated with Shadow Ball. Golurk then launched a Thunder Punch at Slowbro. The attack hit greatly damaging Slowbro. Then he used Mega Punch, while Slowbro used Blizzard. Both Pokémon almost lost their balance. Then Slowbro got hit by a Flamethrower from Camerupt because Exploud dodged the attack.

Tobias could hear the footsteps of the others. 'I have to end this quick.'

"Exploud use Echoed Voice! Golurk use Earthquake!"

"Oh no you don't. "Slowbro use Protect!" The move protected Dmitri and Camerupt as well as Slowbro. When the two attacks subsided Camerupt used Protect, while Slowbro used Surf. The attack defeated Golurk, but Exploud was still standing. He charged up a Hyper Beam at Camerupt and defeated the Eruption Pokémon. With Exploud currently paralyzed Slowbro used this as a chance to use Iron Tail on him then ended it with Psyshock. The Loud Noise Pokémon was defeated in an instant. Tobias quickly released Arbok, before Slowbro could attack Arbok used Payback and finished it with a Dragon Tail to the face. Slowbro was slammed to a wall swirls in his eyes.

Dmitri growled a little before sending out his Ninetails. The two females glared daggers at each other before Ninetails used Zen Headbutt. Arbok dodged it with little problem, she then used Aqua Tail. The water type attack hit and Ninetails screamed in pain. Arbok then used Earthquake. Ninetails collapsed, but regained her posture. She then fired a Flare Blast. Arbok got hit and roared in pain, she then used Dig and hid underground. Ninetails was then hit by the purple snake underground. Ninetails, furious, used Iron Tail and mercilessly attacked the Cobra Pokémon with her nine tails. When the onslaught ended Arbok barely rose. The Cobra Pokémon quickly attacked the fox with the last bit of energy she had. She used Poison Jab poisoning the yellow fox, then she used Aqua Tail and finished it with Venoshock. Arbok collapsed on the floor due to all the damage she had taken.

Tobias could hear the footsteps getting closer and send out his last Pokémon Grotle and Dmitri released Fraxure. The two charged at each other in no time. Grotle used Seed Bomb while Fraxure used Dragon Pulse this resulted in a huge explosion. Fraxure charged at Grotle with Dragon Claw, but the Grove Pokémon used Withdraw protecting him. Grotle used Return, Fraxure took the blow and used Duel Chop. Then Fraxure used Dragon Tail, but once again Grotle used Withdraw. Grotle used Grass Pledge the attack hit Fraxure and the Axe Jaw Pokémon used Dragon Dance then Outrage. Grotle took the attack, but had a scratch thanks to the Withdraws he used earlier.

The Grove Pokémon fired a Energy Ball, then Earth Power. It was by this time Fraxure fired a Dragon Pulse ,then an Incinerate and finished Grotle off with Hidden Power and it was Ice type. When it ended Grotle was breathing heavily, but so was Fraxure due to the beating he got earlier. Then both their bodies suddenly started to glow white and pretty soon stood in Fraxure's and Grotle's place was a Haxorus and Torterra.

Dmitri had a evil grin. "So you finally evolve my friend. Use your new power Hyper Beam."

Tobias eyes widened. "Torterra use Solar Beam."

Both attacks were fired in the same time. The two attacks collided, trying to find dominance and attack their opponent. Hyper Beam had won and Torterra was defeated. By this time Lenard and the others entered the room. Lenard started to clap.

"Great job Dmitri! You have defeated the traitor!"

"Thank you sir. It was nothing." Dmitri said.

"Oh please Dmitri what you did saved us all. I believe you deserve a reward." Lenard said."How about I give you the honor of killing Tobias."

While they were talking Tobias took out a Max Revive fully reviving Torterra.

"Torterra use Flash five times." Tobias whispered to the Pokémon. A few seconds later Lenard and the others were blinded by a bright light. Tobias ran to the computer and changed the coordinates from the Distortion World to any random world. Tobias then pressed the travel button on the machine and a black portal started to form on the bottom of the base.

When the others regained their vision they could see that the portal was engulfing their stomachs. Sandy and Luke were the first to be fully engulfed as they were the shortest. Then Dmitri, Amelia soon followed after words. Lenard turned his head and Tobias holding the white gem as it glowed a little.

"Don't think this is over, Tobias! I will find another way to travel to the Distortion World and capture Giratina. And when I do I am going to find you and KILL YOU."

Lenard was soon engulfed by the portal and Tobias was engulfed by the light.

* * *

**Present time **

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they heard the story, except for Arceus.

"So where did they end up?" Red asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Tobias answered.

"Do you know where they are now?" Sapphire asked. She wanted to clobber the guy that defeated the juniors.

"We don't know, but even if we did all of you wouldn't be ready to face them."

"Why not?" Jimmy asked in anger.

Tobias sighed "If you saw what they did to your Sinnoh friends you would think twice before challenging them. When I saved them they were all bleeding badly and were close to dying. If it weren't for me they would have died. All of you will share a similar fate as them if you don't train here and get stronger. If fight them in your current level of strength all of you and your Pokémon would be defeated by them while they were using one or two of their own Pokémon to battle."

Everyone gulped at what Tobias said. They would all have to start training because the real battle has just begun.

* * *

**I hope you guys love this story and sorry for the long wait y computer crashed and it took me a while to fix it. Any way I guest want to warn all of you that next chapter the Dexholders and their counterparts will be traveling to another world and some of the worlds may be side games or manga, while others will be created by me. So please don't bug me by telling me that this world never existed because if it never existed then it was probably created by me. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everybody, I hope you enjoyed last chapter. Finally the real story will began.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON!**

* * *

After two days the Sinnoh team were fully recovered and given a full explanation of current events. After a week of training and with the help of the Legendaries everyone's Pokémon were stronger than most of the Legendaries. Not only that, but the group of kids themselves grew in physical strength and are now powerful close combat fighters.

Max and his Sceptile were training with Sapphire and Toro.. Sceptile was trying to be more resistant to fire type moves so he was fighting Toro.

"Okay, Toro Flamethrower." yelled Sapphire as Toro fired the flames at the grass lizard he didn't dodge and took the hit as it was part of his training. As the flames subsided Sceptile didn't look that hurt and he fired a Bullet Seed, the fire Lizard merely dodged and hit him in the stomach with a Blaze Kick. Sceptile again withstood the attack and didn't seem that hurt. Sceptile used Frenzy Plant, but Toro countered with Blast Burn, it destroyed the vines and also the grass lizard.

Max went to his starter. "We did great buddy. We lasted for another 3 minutes." He said.

Tobias looked at the two teens from afar. He had checked on their training and they had become strong, but he feared it wouldn't be enough. Just then Tobias felt the presence of a familiar aura and turned to see Darkrai.

"Darkrai what are you doing here?"

"Tobias I have just gotten word from one of my cousins, the one from that ranger world, that he saw Luke and Amelia there."

"What! We need to inform Arceus and the others about this immediately. Where is he."

"In his palace."

* * *

**Pokémon Ranger world, Almia**

Luke and Amelia got off the boat they were in the second they reached the harbor. Amelia looked around, just in case she saw an enemy. She turned to Luke who was completely okay after the beating Tobias gave.

"So what are we supposed to do here in Almia?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. Lenard just told me to go find this building called the Tower of Peace. He said he would tell us more about our mission after wards." Amelia said as she took out a map. " We should probably go now the tower is quite far from our current destination."

Luke was about to take out a Pokeball before Amelia stopped him. "It's best if just walk, it might take longer, but it won't put attention to ourselves, but we are going to make a small stop in a town with a Ranger Base" Amelia said with a wicked grin.

* * *

Back at the hall Tobias had told everyone to come. The large group looked at the 22 year old for an explanation wondering what was so important.

"Everyone I have just been told about the location of Luke and Amelia."

Before he could continue Gold interrupted him by saying he was going to beat the hell out of the two. Crystal kicked Gold so he could be quit. Tobias continued "The world is filled with Ranger who mostly take care of the major evil organizations."

"Then why would they go there?" asked Silver wondering why they would go to that world.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I believed it has to do with the recent events in that world. I don't know much about it, but I believe it has something to do with the legendaries there and some certain jewels, but like I said I'm not sure."

"I have made a team to enter this world. This group consist of Max, Sapphire, Gold, and Marina. All of you will go there in a few minutes, but be warned when you head to that worlds region you're going to have to stay hidden, Pokémon Trainers are uncommon so it's best if you don't put too much attention to yourselves."

The group of four nodded and got ready. They were given white gems so they can return. The gems started to glow white and the four were engulfed by them. When the gems stopped glowing the group of teens noticed they were in a small town, but it seemed to be devoid of life. They looked around and saw a destroyed buildings in flames and a bunch of human and Pokémon were trying to stop the flames, but it was too strong.

Then suddenly a four Thunder attacks struck the humans and Pokémon who trying to stop the flames. This severely injured the humans and Pokémon. The group of teens were about to come to their aid, but had to dodge another Thunder attack.

* * *

In the Vien Forest Amelia and Luke were looking at the burning town with binocular, Amelia's Lopunny and Luke's Manectric by their side. They stopped looking at the burning town and looked at each other. Amelia had a frown.

"I hadn't expected those brats to come here so quickly. I had hoped to destroy the ranger base in the town so we could get to the Tower of Peace without having to worry about the nearest rangers in the area." Amelia said.

"What should we do now. I'm certain those brats know we were the ones that started the fire and will come after us." Luke stated.

"I know we are going to have to stall them until we reach the tower and until the fire burns everything in that town and hopefully the Dexholders with it." Amelia said, she then took out a small sphere like device. Luke looked at it with amazement.

"What is that thing?" he asked.

"It's a device that Lenard made from the power of Celebi. He gave it to me just in case we were in any kind of trouble. He said that if we activate the device a burst of Celebi's power would be emitted as well as a cry of fear from the Pokémon. If any wild Pokémon living in a forest were to hear this they would go into a frenzy and attack anything in sight and because the town is close to the forest they'll start attacking the injured people and it would only be the brats left to protect them."

"But what if a ranger were to use the Capture Styler on the frenzied Pokémon wouldn't that calm them down?"

"Nope, the Pokémon would be too angry and crazed so the Styler wouldn't work and due to the wave of energy the Pokémon's power will increase making them stronger a gym leaders Pokémon." With that Amelia pressed the button on the sphere like devise. The two humans heard a painful shrike and felt the wave of power. Soon they heard the roar of all the Pokémon in the forest. Amelia and Luke had to find cover so not to get trampled by the rampaging Pokémon that were coming.

"Perfect, quickly Luke let's get out of here." With that the two left the forest.

* * *

Gold and Marina were trying to stop the flames with Politaro and Wani-Wani, while Max and Sapphire treated the injured. They soon heard the roar of what seemed to be dozens of Pokémon and it was coming from the forest.

"What was that?" Marina asked fear in her voice.

The others heard a explosion from the forest and saw a big puff of smoke and heard more roaring. They looked at the forest and dozens of trees on the ground and more fell as more explosions started to appear.

"Guys what's up with these explosions and roaring?" Sapphire asked trembling a little.

Then before anybody could do anything they were suddenly attacked by a powerful Hyper Beam. Luckily Politaro countered it with his own Hyper Beam.

"Where the hell did that Hyper Beam come from? Gold asked. He looked at the forest and saw a Blastoise. "Hey what's the big idea?"

Blastoise didn't say anything it just looked at the group with a angered look. It then fired Hydro Pump this time the group was able to dodge. Suddenly they were attacked by a Solar Beam and Dragon Pulse attack. Two more Pokémon got out of the forest and it reveled to be Roserade and Salamence both at the same angered look as Blastoise.

"Hey guys what's up with those Pokémon they look really angry." Marina said.

"Yeah your right. You only see those kinds of expressions on Pokémon if they turned feral." Max stated.

The three feral Pokémon charged at the town. Salamence fired a Dragon Pulse that nearly missed the injured people. Roserade had fired a Magical Leaf that was heading straight for the injured people, but Toro burned them all with her Flamethrower.

"Guys protect the injured!" Sapphire yelled. Sapphire had ordered Toro to use Blaze Kick on Salamence's head. Gold had released Togetaro who was fighting Roserade. Max had released his Sceptile and was now fighting Blastoise. Marina had released Little Miss to help Wani-Wani defend the injured people.

Salamence used Zen Headbutt which hit Toro and then used Dragon Tail, but Toro blocked the attack with Blaze Kick and then used Poison Jab. Salamence roared in pain and used Thunder Fang only for Toro to dodge again and the Blaze Pokémon used Brave Bird. Salamence dodged it and used Thunder Fang again which hit Toro and then used Zen Headbutt in close range. Toro looked at the Dragon Pokémon in anger and used Sky Uppercut on its stomach. Salamence got up and looked like it wasn't hurt, which greatly surprised Sapphire and Toro.

Roserade dodged a Air Slash from Togetaro. Roserade fired a Toxic which Togetaro countered with Aura Sphere. The Jubilee Pokémon fired another Aura Sphere that hit the Bouquet Pokémon. Togetaro used Flamethrower, but Roserade dodged it and used Energy Ball and then Weather Ball when they hit Togetaro he fell down to the ground with a busted wing.

Sceptile cut the Water Pulse Blastoise fired in at him in half with a Leaf Blade. Sceptile ran up to Blastoise and used Thunder Punch on the Shellfish Pokémon's back. Then the Forest Pokémon used Leaf Storm and the storm of leafs engulfed the giant turtle when it stopped Blastoise fired a Ice Beam that Sceptile dodged and hit Roserade who was about to finish Togetaro. The Bouquet Pokémon was frozen and Togetaro took this chance to use Air Slash with his good wing, the attack hit and Roserade got up even though all the bruises it had.

Roserade fired a Magical Leaf, but it was aimed at Blastoise. The Shell Fish Pokémon got hit and looked at Roserade and fired a Ice Beam, Roserade countered with Toxic causing a explosion. Max and Gold looked at the scene in surprise, weren't these Pokémon on the same side. Just then Blastoise was hit by Stone Edge from Salamence, the attack was meant for Toro, but she dodged it.

The three wild Pokémon looked at each other and started fight one another. The trainers and their Pokémon looked at the three wild, not doing anything to stop it.

"What's up with these Pokémon, why are they attacking each other now?" Marina asked.

"I don't know, they just started fighting each other the second their attacks hit one another." Gold said

"Guys I think we should stop this it looks like they are trying to kill each other." Sapphire stated as she saw Roserade dodged a Hyper Beam that was heading straight for its heart.

The group had decided to end the feral Pokémon's battle. Sceptile had fired a Energy Ball, Togetaro who had gotten up fired Aura Sphere, Toro Flamethrower, Wani-Wani used Hydro Pump, and Little Miss used Shadow Ball. The five attacks stopped the three wild Pokémon's fighting and pushed them back into the forest. A huge explosion appeared and more roaring could be heard.

"Don't tell me they are still up?" Gold asked in worried tone.

As if to answer Gold's question Roserade, Salamence, Blastoise appeared threw the smoke of the explosion, but they weren't alone with them were a Luxray and Shiftry. All of them were hurt rather badly and some were bleeding a little, but all looked as if they could keep on fighting as if they couldn't feel pain.

They were about to attack and the trainer's Pokémon were about to fight as well, but were stopped when a Staraptor came and used Brave bird on the wild Pokémon, knocking them out cold for now. The group of teens and their watched as the Predator Pokémon flew past them and landed on the shoulder of a human that was looking at them.

* * *

**And that is the end of that chapter and sorry for the wait. Anyway who is this new character that shows up out of the blue. Is he friend or foe. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everybody, I hope you enjoyed last chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON!**

* * *

The group of kids stared at the man who was glaring at got a better look of the man he had blue eyes, brown hair, he was wearing a full black outfit with a red jacket, and red shoes. He looked at the wreckage of the town and then looked at a group of people wearing a similar outfit as him, he ran to them and checked if they were okay. His eyes turned very serious and gave the trainers a death glare.

"We're you the ones that did this?" He demanded.

"What no." Max said, "Some other people did this."

"Then where are they?" the man demanded not believing them.

"Will they're not here. In fact we didn't even see them here." Gold said.

The man gave them a vicious death glare. "If you didn't see anyone here when the incident happened then it must've been your four." The man said as he told his Staraptor to attack the group.

"Wait, Kellyn stop!" said a strange voice. Staraptor stopped it's attack and they all turned their heads and saw a injured girl trying to get up, but failed. The man now confirmed as Kellyn ran up to her followed by his Staraptor.

"Kate are you okay?" asked Kellyn.

"Yeah." said Kate who slowly got up.

"Kellyn these trainers weren't the ones that destroyed the town, they came a few minutes later. They tried to stop the fire, I saw them."

"But if they didn't start the fire then who did?" Kellyn asked.

"I didn't see them." Kate answered.

Kellyn looked at Kate then at the trainers and he sighed. "Your story checks out and sorry for trying to attack you earlier." Kellyn said, "Will you please help us take the injured to a safe location."

"Yeah sure." Gold said and started carrying a few people.

After putting all the injured people to a safe area and after giving them medical intension the group sat down in a nice patch of grass. Kellyn and Kate gave the group a serious look hopping to get some answers about the mysterious group of trainers.

"Okay let's start with the beginning." Gold said as he started telling the two rangers about the events of the fire. The rangers listened to every word.

"Okay I guess your story makes sense. But why are you here it's quite unnatural for people to see trainers in Almia?" Kate asked.

"Well you see one of our enemy's were confirmed to be here. So we came to Almia to stop them from doing anything evil. We think it was them who started the fire, but we're not sure." Max said.

"Do you have a picture of your enemy. Maybe we can send it to the main Ranger Base in Almia and we can hunt them down." Kellyn offered.

"That's a great idea, only problem is we don't have a photo of our enemy, we don't even know what our enemy looks like." Sapphire said.

"What! Then how are we suppose to stop them if we don't even know what they look like?" Kellyn asked.

"Well you said that not many trainers come to Almia. Maybe we could tell the people in the Ranger base to search for every trainers in Almia and bring them there." Marina suggested.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. We can't simply just round up trainers, they could be innocent and we would be taking some innocent people to jail." Kellyn said.

"Kellyn is right. We would be accusing innocent people of a crime they didn't comate." Kate said.

"Then what should we do. There are two maniacs out there hurting people as we speak." Gold said.

The group was silent. They had to stop Amelia and Luke before their biasness in Almia is over. Gold, Max, Sapphire, and Marina were thinking of contacting Tobias, but didn't want Kellyn or Kate getting suspicious.

Max then had an idea. "Hey from what we know the fire started an hour ago. They might be in a nearby city or a town. We can go there and ask the Rangers there if they saw any specious characters."

"That's a good idea Max, how did you come of it?" Kate asked

"Well we saw everyone get hit by a Thunder attack. That mean they were close by and Thunder has a limited range. So they must have been in the forest to use Thunder on the town without being seen." Max explained.

"That's ingénues Max." Kellyn said. "But I'm afraid to say that we have a bit of a problem. The Pokémon in the Vien Forest have gone to a frenzy for some strange reason. It'll be difficult to cross."

"Can't we just fly over it?" Marina asked.

"We can't, when I tried coming here with Staraptor we were attacked and when I tried using my Capture Styler on the Pokémon it didn't work." Kellyn said.

"What! But that's impossible! The second the Pokémon has been successfully captured it should mellow down and follow your orders till you release it!" Kate said in shock.

"I know, but it is the truth. I can still hear their roaring and the explosions in the distance." Kellyn said.

"Then we have no way of finding Luke and Amelia without crossing the Vien Forest and getting attacked by the Pokémon." Marina said in despair.

"Yeah and the way the wild Pokémon fight our Pokémon would be too tired to go on." Sapphire stated.

"I wonder why they are acting like this?" Max asked.

"Well I think it has something to do with that weird screech of pain I heard before coming here." Kellyn said.

"What weird screech of pain?" Gold asked.

"Well before I was attacked by the wild Pokémon I heard this Pokémon screech in pain and then I felt this powerful burst of energy and lastly I heard the roars of all the wild Pokémon in the forest and that's when I was attacked." Kellyn said.

The trainers instantly froze after what Kellyn said. During their training they were warned of what Lenard could do with the power of the legendaries he had. What Kellyn just described was the power Lenard was able to get from Celebi. Whatever happened to the wild Pokémon it was because of Amelia and Luke.

"Hey you guys don't think it's because of our enemy?" Sapphire asked to Kellyn and Kate.

The two rangers thought about this a little before their eyes widened in shock.

"It's a possibility. They could have done it to slow you guys down. To anger a forest of wild Pokémon and turning them feral is a perfect way to stop you guys. Because the Vien Forest is the only route you can take to leave the town." Kellyn said.

"Your right, Kellyn, but the only problem is how did they do it?" Kate said.

"I don't know, but we have to find a way through that forest and quick." Gold said.

Then an idea popped into Max's brain. "I think I might have the answer."

* * *

In the Hall of the legendaries Tobias were looking over some notes to figure out what Lenard's plan is. This was proving to be difficult because there wasn't much information. Tobias looked over the files he was able to copy and/or steal from Lenard. The only thing he was able to find was something to do with a map (which he has a picture of), a note that said capture time, space, and anti matter plus similarities, a half piece of burned up paper, and lastly a note with the name Diavolos written on it.

Tobias sighed he could figure out heads or tails of what all this meant. He understood that time, space, and anti matter referred to Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, but he couldn't figure out what similarities meant. Tobias looked over the notes again trying to see if he missed something.

"Having trouble old friend?" Arceus asked as he came over to Tobias.

"Yeah, I can't understand any of Lenard's notes. There's so many things that didn't find out that there a lot of holes on Lenard's plan." Tobias said.

"I thought you were very close to Lenard. You said he told you almost everything." Arceus said.

"I know, but Lenard didn't tell me much about his plans. He hardly charred anything about them." Tobias said.

"That might be a problem. Maybe I can help you." Arceus offered and Tobias accepted it.

Arceus turned into his human form, he was a man with long white hair and was wearing a white suit. He went over all the clues and his eyes widened when he saw the picture of the map and the name Diavolos. Memories from long ago started to flash in the Alpha Pokémon mind. Dreadful memories of a war, dead Pokémon and humans staining the ground with their blood, and seeing the figure of a pure dark creature.

"Arceus are you okay?" Tobias asked concerned for the Alpha Pokémon.

"Y-yeah." Arceus said.

"That good you blanked out there for awhile." Tobias said, "Are you sure your okay?"

"Yes Tobias. I'm afraid I must take my leave." Arceus said rather quickly. He quickly got up and left and in a flash of white light Arceus was in his palace. When he had reached his palace he returned to his true form.

"Oh dear me, if Lenard's after the keys and is trying to awake _him_ we might all be in trouble." Arceus said.

* * *

Max and the others were all near the Vien Forest, Max took out a Pokeball and in released his Exadrill. Exadrill started to dig up a hole. Their plan was to make a hole through the Vien Forest because it was the only safe way to pass. The group slowly went in the hole one by one and crawled. Exadrill was finished going through the forest and the helped Max and the others get out of her hole.

"We made it, great job Max." Gold said.

"Thanks, but it was nothing." Max said.

"Guys we can complement each other later we have to hurry!" Kellyn said.

* * *

**And that's it for the 14 chapter. Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter, but I wanted to take a little break from fighting.**


End file.
